L'inaccessible étoile
by aroishot
Summary: Une étudiante en art court pour apercevoir son inaccessible étoile : Aro Volturi ! Arrivera-t-elle à temps pour le voir ? One shot 100% romantique ! Update : finalement, ce ne sera pas un One shot. J'ai eu envie d'écrire la suite
1. Chapter 1

« Satané Roberto ! Il m'a retardée ! En plus, il fallait que ce soit AUJOURD'HUI ! Grrrrr ! Et si je le manquais ? »

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que je l'avais remarqué, cet homme à la beauté hors du commun. Il ne sortait que le vendredi soir, vers 20h. Ce n'était pas de chance pour moi car le vendredi, je finissais exceptionnellement les cours à 19h alors que les autres jours, je finissais soit à 17h, soit à 15h. Mais voilà, les autres jours, il ne sortait pas et je ne pouvais donc pas le voir ! Si j'avais pu modifier mon emploi du temps, j'aurais accepté de finir même à minuit, du moment qu'on me donne mon vendredi après-midi. J'aurais alors eu le temps de me faire belle pour lui et il m'aurait vu autrement que dégoulinante de sueur et essoufflée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'ait déjà remarquée. Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne nouvelle parce que cela veut dire que je suis totalement invisible à ses yeux. Pourtant, cela fait quand même trois mois que je le croise tous les vendredis soirs…

Maudit Roberto ! Alors que je cours pour attraper mon bus, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à mon camarade de classe qui m'a parlé pendant près de 15 min ! J'ai pourtant eu beau lui expliquer que j'étais pressée, il a continué à parler. Et pour me dire quoi ? Qu'il voulait qu'on aille boire un verre un de ces soirs… Franchement, il ne pouvait pas attendre lundi pour me dire ça ? Et comme je n'étais pas intéressée, il continuait à me parler. Du coup, j'ai accepté mais… Il a encore voulu discuter ! Mais quelle pipelette ce mec ! Si je rate mon rendez-vous à cause de lui, ça va chauffer pour ses oreilles lundi !

Les poumons en feu, je vois mon bus partir sans moi… NOOOONNNNN ! STOP ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Rien à faire, le chauffeur de bus ne semble pas me voir désespérément secouer les bras ni m'entendre l'implorer de s'arrêter… Le prochain bus est dans une demi-heure… Ce sera trop tard ! Bien que je ruisselle déjà de sueur et que j'ai le souffle court, je me précipite derrière le bus et tente de le suivre (heureusement qu'il y a beaucoup de feux à Florence). Il finira bien par s'arrêter. Bon sang, faire un footing avec un carnet de dessin en main et un sac à dos remplis de tout mon matériel de peinture n'est clairement pas conseillé ! Arrête –toi, stp, arrête-toi ! Mais rien n'y fait ! Le bus ne s'arrête pas ! Je regarde les passagers dans le bus qui ont l'air de me dire « Allez ! Plus vite ! Plus vite ! » Bande de… Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, dites au chauffeur de s'arrêter ! N'y a-t-il donc personne dans ce bus qui ait un semblant d'humanité ? Oh non ! Oh non ! Il accélère ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le suivre ! Non ! Pitié ! Attends-moi ! Je veux le voir ! Je ne tiendrais pas une semaine de plus ! PITIE !

Insensible, le bus continue sa route et s'éloigne peu à peu de mon champ de vision ! « Courage ! Tu connais le trajet par cœur et tu sais bien qu'au bout d'un moment, le bus va devoir freiner voire même s'arrêter pour prendre de nouveaux passagers. Il y a beaucoup de feux à Florence, ne l'oublie pas ! Courage ! Tu vas y arriver ! Tu vas le voir». Décidant d'écouter davantage la petite voix dans ma tête que mes poumons en ébullition, je serre les dents et continue de courir. Il suffit de penser à lui : le simple fait de le voir me redonne de la force et je parviens, j'ignore comment, à accélérer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois mon bus. Il a dû être coincé à un feu. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver à son prochain arrêt. Il faut que j'accélère encore. Après, ce sera fichu ! A peine à quelques mètres de lui, je me rétame lamentablement mais je décide d'ignorer la douleur (et la honte) pour pouvoir entrer dans le bus. Ouf ! Heureusement qu'une petite vieille a mis du temps à monter !

A peine entrée dans le bus, j'entends un tonnerre d'acclamations ! Apparemment, les passagers ont apprécié mon exploit. On me propose de l'eau (que je ne suis pas assez folle pour refuser) et des pansements pour mon genou et mon coude. Quelqu'un m'offre même sa place pour que je n'aie pas à remonter tout le bus afin d'en trouver une. J'hésite entre leur en vouloir (ils auraient pu dire au chauffeur de s'arrêter) et les remercier (ils sont quand même sympas avec moi là). Finalement, je les remercie et je m'assieds, tentant de reprendre des forces. JE VAIS LE VOIR ! Un sourire béat se forme sur mes lèvres et mon esprit parvient bien plus rapidement à Volterra que le car.

Je me souviens de la joie que j'avais eu d'être acceptée dans mon école à Florence mais de la peur que j'avais ressentie à l'idée de ne pas trouver de logements : les prix à Florence étaient bien trop chers pour moi et ma famille était considérée comme étant trop aisée pour que je puisse obtenir une quelconque aide. J'avais alors cherché dans les villes aux alentours en espérant trouver un petit appartement dans une ville pittoresque mais sûre : après tout, j'étais une fille vivant seule. J'avais entendu parler de Volterra comme étant LA ville la plus sûre de l'Italie. J'avais donc commencé à chercher et, je dois l'avouer, j'avais été rapidement séduite par cette petite ville pittoresque. J'avais trouvé un studio à louer et j'avais donc déménagé. Et peu après la rentrée, je l'avais rencontré : LUI ! Je ne lui avais pas parlé : tout d'abord parce que je suis une grande timide, ensuite parce qu'il était entouré par des personnes presque aussi belles que lui et enfin, parce que j'étais toujours décoiffée et essoufflée quand je le croisais. J'avais essayé de le revoir à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas qu'il ne sortait que les vendredis soirs. Je me souviens avoir vagabondé dans les rues pendant tout un week-end, à sa recherche mais sans pouvoir le voir. C'étaient mes chaussures à talons qui avaient fini par triompher de ma volonté et qui m'avaient obligée à soigner mes pieds, meurtris par cette trop longue marche. Lorsque j'avais fini par comprendre quelles étaient ses heures de sortie, j'avais fait en sorte de m'arranger pour le croiser, espérant qu'il me remarque un jour et m'adresse la parole… EN VAIN ! Cette fois serait-elle différente des autres ?

Le car m'oblige à émerger de mes pensées : nous sommes arrivés ! Vite ! Je me précipite à notre point de rendez-vous habituel, à savoir la fontaine qui se trouve près du château. Elle est loin de l'arrêt du bus alors il faut que je courre, comme chaque vendredi soir, pour ne pas être en retard et le manquer. Sauf que cette fois, mon corps est très fatigué (vu la course que j'ai dû faire pour attraper ou plutôt rattraper mon bus). Mon genou et mon coude se manifestent mais tant pis, je ne les écoute pas ! Je refuse de vivre une semaine de plus sans le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir ! J'ignore si c'est mon âme d'artiste qui se délecte de la précieuse minute pendant laquelle je fais de rapides croquis de sa démarche royale et de son corps parfait ou si c'est tout simplement mon cœur de guimauve qui s'enflamme pour ce bel inconnu. Peu m'importe : il faut que j'arrive à temps. Grimaçant à cause de la douleur, je repars dans un sprint : au moins, je ne culpabiliserai pas ce soir à cause du gâteau au chocolat que j'ai mangé ce midi. A mon avis, j'ai déjà dépensé toutes les calories qu'il m'a apportées.

Ca y est ! La fontaine est là ! Ouf ! Je pose vite mon matériel et m'essuie le front d'un revers de manche. Beurk ! Je jette un regard discret à mes aisselles : oh non ! J'ai des auréoles de sueur ! Je sors vite fait ma blouse de peintre, davantage pour cacher mon état déplorable que pour me protéger de la peinture vu que je fais son croquis au crayon. J'attache rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon improvisé et je les coince avec un de mes pinceaux. C'est bon ! Tout est prêt ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attendre. Je guette la rue depuis laquelle il sort en général, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. J'adore ces précieux instants, moi qui ne suis pourtant pas d'un naturel très patient. A chaque fois, j'imagine qu'il va me remarquer, me parler, accepter de poser pour moi, peut-être me proposer d'aller boire un verre ? L'excitation est à son comble ! Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre : 20h02. Dans une minute, il sera là. Il apparaît toujours à 20h03. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est un homme ponctuel. Les secondes avancent et je fais le décompte dans ma tête. Je ne tiens plus en place ! Je vais le voir ! Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Encore 20 secondes ! Allez ! Je veux te voir ! Dépêche ! 15 secondes ! Mon cœur est en train de battre un record mondial. Je suis sûre que tout Volterra entend ses « Bobom bobom bobom ». S'il te plaît, mon cœur, sois plus discret ! S'il t'entendait… 5 secondes ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! IL EST LA !

Alors, le marathon commence ! Mes yeux le fixent tandis que mon crayon le dessine frénétiquement et à une vitesse folle! Si j'étais un appareil photo, j'aurais déjà fait plusieurs photos de lui mais je vais malheureusement moins vite. Regarde par-là ! S'il te plait ! Je suis là ! Mais non, il avance, majestueux, ses beaux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent aux épaules dansent à chacun de ses pas. Sa démarche gracieuse et élégante donne encore plus de prestige à sa silhouette. A ses côtés se trouvent deux autres très beaux hommes mais beaucoup moins intéressants que lui : l'un semble s'ennuyer tandis que l'autre a l'air très énervé. En revanche, lui, est de bonne humeur, comme si l'attitude de ses proches ne l'atteignait pas. Il est souriant et avance, victorieux. Pourtant, j'ignore ce qu'il a gagné pour avancer de cette manière triomphale mais c'est bien la démarche d'un conquérant qu'il a. Son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée, ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses yeux amusés, son cou d'une blancheur incroyable, son port de tête altier, sa silhouette en V, ses longues mains fines : aucun détail ne m'échappe. Complètement hypnotisée par cet homme, je sais que mon instinct d'artiste parvient à rendre aussi fidèlement que possible cet être à la beauté surnaturelle. Si seulement je pouvais entendre sa voix, son nom… Mais ils ne parlent pas assez fort entre eux pour que je puisse écouter. « Vite ! Vite ! Il va bientôt tourner à l'angle de la rue et tu ne pourras plus le voir » me crie la petite voix dans ma tête. J'essaie d'accélérer le mouvement de mon crayon et de mémoriser cet homme qui m'inspire tant avant que le moment fatidique arrive. Je me mords la lèvre, mon poignet n'en peut plus. Allez ! Encore un effort ! Mes doigts ont besoin de relâcher mon crayon tant je le tiens fort mais je refuse. Dessiner ! Dessiner ! Encore dessiner ! C'est comme une drogue ! Il va passer près de moi et tourner au coin de la rue pour disparaître jusqu'à vendredi prochain. Et comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il passe près de moi, je vais inspirer à fond pour emplir mes poumons de sa délicieuse odeur si fraiche et si sucrée, envoutante ! Il est comme le chocolat ! Lorsqu'on le connait, on ne peut plus s'en passer et on devient complètement accro !

« Hum… Très réussi ! »

…

Je… Je rêve où il vient de me parler ? Il a regardé mon dessin, c'est-à-dire mes croquis de lui. Il m'a souri et il est parti.

…

Mon cerveau a complètement buggué. Il m'a parlé… Il m'a parlé… Il m'a parlé ! IL M'A PARLE ! YES ! Sa voix douce et chaleureuse, aussi envoutante que son parfum, résonne encore à mes oreilles ! J'ai réussi ! Il m'a enfin remarquée ! Et il a aimé mon dessin ! Oh mon inaccessible étoile ! Vendredi, je serai là et alors, peut-être, à nouveau, tu me remarqueras et tu me parleras ! Je t'aime !

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **Pour celles qui me connaissent, j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire plus romantique, avec des personnages moins fous. J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Si vous voulez la suite, il suffit de me le dire mais je trouve qu'en OS, c'est pas mal aussi !**

 **Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

 **J'ai décidé de continuer cet OS. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :p**

 **Si cela vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lundi…

Dans le car qui m'amène à Florence, je ne cesse de penser à mon bel inconnu. J'ai passé tout le week end surexcitée en me répétant la même chose : « Il m'a parlé ». Heureusement que je vis seule sinon, les gens m'auraient fait interner ! J'ai sautillé sur place dans mon appartement, puis me suis calmée dans mon fauteuil pour me mettre soudain à glousser de plaisir et me relever, sautiller et répéter « Il m'a parlé ». Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Même moi, je me trouve ridicule. Et pourtant, son petit « Hum…Très réussi !» continue de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Sa voix douce et chaleureuse, son parfum, sa silhouette, son sourire…

Malheureusement, nous sommes lundi, autrement dit : très très loin de vendredi ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la moue. Si j'ai été autrefois heureuse et comblée d'intégrer l'Académie des Beaux-arts de Florence, je dois admettre que mon bel inconnu est parvenu sans peine à rivaliser avec mon ancien rêve et désormais, je ne vis plus que pour cette fameuse minute du vendredi soir. Certes, j'éprouve toujours du plaisir à peindre, à sculpter, à connaître l'histoire de l'art et à admirer tous les chefs d'œuvre des artistes comme Michelangelo, Leonardo Da Vinci… Cependant, dès que sa voix me revient à l'esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir : « Hum…Très réussi ! ». C'est ce qu'il a dit. Pourtant, comparé à de vrais artistes, mes croquis ne valent rien. C'est le modèle qui est sublime et qui fait de mes dessins de véritables chefs d'œuvre. Mais je suis heureuse de savoir qu'ils lui ont plu.

Le car se met à ralentir : oups, mon arrêt ! Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je décide de descendre. Tout d'abord parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et ensuite, parce qu'après lundi, on est déjà mardi, qui est presque mercredi, donc le milieu de la semaine. Après le mercredi, c'est déjà jeudi qui est la veille du vendredi ! Donc, après cette journée pourrie, ce sera presque vendredi ! Le moral remonté à bloc, je descends fièrement et me dirige vers mon école.

« Anaaaaaaaaaaa » ! crie une voix que je m'efforce d'ignorer. Vite ! Sinon, il va encore me parler ! Malheureusement, il a de grandes jambes ou alors, il a couru pour me rejoindre. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas couru car autrement, cela signifie qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à moi et je ne suis pas douée pour rembarrer gentiment les gens. Au collège et au lycée, mes camarades m'appelaient « La Reine des Glaces » car j'ai tendance à être un peu trop directe. Ainsi, lorsqu'un des garçons m'avait demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui, j'avais simplement répondu « non » puisque c'était la vérité. Tout le monde m'avait traitée de cruelle mais que voulaient-ils que je fasse ? Mentir ? Il m'avait demandé si je « voulais » et non, je ne voulais pas. Mes copines m'avaient expliqué que je devais essayer de dire les choses avec plus de tact mais elles ne m'ont pas appris comment je faisais pour être diplomate.

\- Hey Ana ! Ca va ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

\- Bonjour Roberto. Je vais bien merci. Si, mes oreilles fonctionnent parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Hahahahaha ! J'adore ton sens de la répartie !

\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Bonne journée Roberto ! Je vais en classe.

\- Bah moi aussi ! Au fait, on se voit ce soir ? Vendredi, tu étais OK pour aller boire un verre.

\- … J'avais oublié ! Bon, très bien ! Je n'ai qu'une parole ! Nous irons ce soir !

\- Cool !

Sur ce, Roberto m'embrasse sur la joue, me fait un clin d'œil et part rejoindre ses amis. Je reste sidérée, à la fois par l'audace de Roberto mais surtout parce qu'il a fait cela devant MON BEL INCONNU ! Que fait-il ici ? En tout cas, pour une fois, il semble m'avoir vu et il n'a pas raté le baiser de Roberto ! Oh non ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il que j'ai toujours la poisse ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être malchanceuse à ce point-là ! Je jette un oeil à mon bel inconnu qui me regarde durement puis, se remet à sourire au directeur de l'école et lui tend la main. J'en profite pour m'éclipser, honteuse, et rejoindre ma salle de classe précipitamment. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal moi ! C'est Roberto qui m'a embrassée, et sur la joue en plus ! Moi, je n'ai rien demandé ! Dire que cela fait trois mois que je désire que mon bel inconnu me regarde et c'est précisément aujourd'hui qu'il me regarde, pile au moment où il ne fallait pas. Et d'ailleurs, que fait-il ici ? Mes pensées s'arrêtent lorsque je le vois entrer dans notre salle de classe, accompagné du directeur de l'école. Est-il étudiant lui aussi ? Instinctivement, je sors mon cahier de dessin et je m'apprête à réaliser un croquis de lui mais son regard assassin me fait lâcher mon crayon. Une chose est sûre : il m'en veut ! Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait ! Et on ne sort même pas ensemble ! Serait-il tombé amoureux de moi ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée mais je redescends vite sur Terre. Aucune chance qu'un homme pareil s'intéresse à moi ! Tout d'un coup, j'entends la salle s'agiter et mes camarades de classe commenter mon bel inconnu. Oh nooooonnnn ! Pitié, pas ça ! Il y a des filles magnifiques dans la classe, je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser si elles s'intéressent à lui. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-il venu ? Notre jour, c'est le vendredi ! Pourquoi venir aujourd'hui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ici ?

Le directeur se met à tousser et présente mon bel inconnu comme étant notre nouveau professeur. Wait ! What ? Ma muse va m'enseigner l'art ? J'ignore ce qu'il m'arrive d'un coup mais mes joues sont en feu et je m'imagine avec lui, en face de la Vénus de Milo, à parler d'art. Quelle vision de rêve ! Malheureusement, le sang qui coule de mon nez met rapidement fin à mon élan romantique. Super… D'abord, il me voit avec un autre garçon qui ose m'embrasser sur la joue et maintenant, je saigne du nez devant lui. Finalement, je regrette vraiment l'époque où il me voyait essoufflée et dégoulinante de sueur ! Quoique… Non, finalement, c'est mieux maintenant ! Surtout que je vais le voir plus longtemps et plus souvent ! Et je vais pouvoir l'entendre ! Et lui parler !

« Et si vous sortiez vous nettoyer ? » dit une voix glaciale et très dure que je ne reconnais pas. J'ai besoin d'un bon moment pour comprendre que c'est mon bel inconnu qui m'a demandé cela. Je le regarde et recule de frayeur face à ses yeux assassins. Pourquoi ? Lui qui était si souriant, si victorieux, semble aujourd'hui avoir des envies de meurtre à mon égard. Je me lève un peu gauchement, après avoir mis sur mon nez un mouchoir que me tend mon voisin (Roberto, pour ne pas le nommer). Je dois avouer que sur le moment, Roberto me semble être un brave type, contrairement à mon bel inconnu qui a l'air prêt à se jeter sur moi et à m'arracher la tête. Ses mâchoires crispées, sa respiration saccadée, ses poings fermés et tous ses muscles tendus montrent à quel point il se contient pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait haïr quelqu'un à ce point.

Arrivée aux toilettes, je me nettoie rapidement et me passe de l'eau froide sur la nuque pour calmer mon sang. Lorsqu'il se décide enfin à cesser de couler, je m'assieds par terre. Que faire ? Retourner en classe pour affronter les regards meurtriers de mon bel inconnu ? Non merci ! Je ne comprends pas ! J'étais si heureuse ce week end ! Pourquoi tout va si mal désormais ? Tout cela, c'est la faute de Roberto ! Je secoue la tête et comprend que la véritable fautive, c'est moi ! J'aurais dû être plus naturelle avec Roberto et lui dire clairement que je ne voulais pas de lui. Il est jeune et beau, il s'en remettra ! Quant à mon bel inconnu, là aussi, j'ai été stupide : il est peut-être sublime physiquement, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est beau intérieurement. Je souffle un bon coup. Maintenant que j'ai fait le point, je me sens mieux ! Je décide d'oublier mon bel inconnu, enfin, mon nouveau professeur je veux dire, et de mettre les choses au point ce soir avec Roberto, lorsqu'on ira boire un verre. En attendant, je m'octroie une petite pause pour aller admirer les chefs d'œuvre exposés dans l'Académie.

« Je t'ai autorisé à sortir, pas à sécher le cours !» me dit une voix derrière moi qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne précipitamment pour voir mon nouveau professeur. Je le regarde et ne peut m'empêcher de le détailler. Ses yeux se sont adoucis et semblent même amusés. Sa bouche est à nouveau souriante et espiègle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon bel inconnu. Pourtant, je n'ai plus envie de le dessiner, comme s'il avait brisé quelque chose, comme s'il avait perdu sa magie. Mon coeur, qui s'emballait autrefois à chaque fois que je le croisais, se calme progressivement et bat désormais tranquillement dans ma cage thoracique. Alors quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? Ma magnifique histoire romantique s'arrête là ? Je suis déçue ! Je me refocalise sur lui et découvre qu'il semble perturbé, comme s'il écoutait attentivement quelque chose. A mon tour, je tends l'oreille pour essayer de capter ce qui mérite sa concentration mais je n'entends rien. Les couloirs sont déserts. Soudain, je réalise qu'il est là, avec moi, dans le couloir alors que le reste de la classe doit l'attendre.

\- Vous n'aviez pas cours ? lui demandai-je alors

\- Hahahahahaha ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire cela, tu ne crois pas ? me répond-il

\- Ma présence n'est pas aussi indispensable que la vôtre

\- En es-tu sûre ? J'ai l'impression que tu manques cruellement à ton voisin

\- Seriez-vous jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

\- Alors pourquoi vous comportez-vous comme si vous alliez me tordre le cou aujourd'hui ?

\- Te tordre.. Hahahaha ! Très chère, un cou si délicieux que le tien, je préfère l'embrasser que le tordre.

A ces mots, je rougis comme une tomate. Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête insiste pour que je prête davantage attention aux mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Un cou délicieux...

\- Voulez-vous le mordre ? dis-je sans réfléchir

Il ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif, sans que je comprenne réellement la raison qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi.

\- Puis-je te serrer la main ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- C'est ce que l'on fait en général lorsqu'on se rencontre

\- Notre rencontre ne date pas d'aujourd'hui

\- En effet... Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement présentés. Je m'appelle Aro Volturi, et toi ?

\- Anastasia Romanesco, comme le chou.

Je me mords immédiatement la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir dit cela tout haut ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je dise tout ce qui me passe par la tête ? Et pourquoi suis-je aussi timide ? A nouveau, je me mets à rougir et je réfléchis à un endroit où m'enterrer, très très profondément. Dire que Roberto aime mon sens de la répartie. Il n'a pas compris que si je répondais vite, c'était pour mettre fin rapidement à des discussions gênantes. Je regarde Aro qui est en train de s'étouffer tellement il rit fort. Son rire est si communicatif et si enjoué que je finis par rire, moi aussi.

\- Ana ? Tu vas bien ?

Oh non ! Pas encore Roberto ! Immédiatement, je cesse de rire et je me raidis. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Aro faire pareil. Est-il interdit de rire avec une élève ? Hum... Je suppose qu'il n'est pas très professionnel de quitter la classe en plein cours pour discuter avec une seule élève tandis que les autres étudiants l'attendent. Je secoue mes épaules pour essayer de me détendre et je préviens Roberto que j'arrive, lui faisant signe de ne pas m'attendre. J'ignore pourquoi mais Roberto me mets vraiment mal à l'aise. Il a pourtant l'air d'un gentil garçon mais une petite voix m'ordonne de me méfier et de m'éloigner de lui. Stressée, je jette un regard à Aro qui redevient glacial. Et ça m'énerve ! Je n'aime pas cette attitude, il perd toute sa beauté en étant ainsi. Subitement, sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment, mon corps agit tout seul, comme s'il suivait désormais les directives d'une autre personne : je me rends alors compte que je viens d'attraper le visage d'Aro avec mes deux mains et que j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue ! AU SECOURS !


	3. Chapter 3

Aro me regarde, médusé, tout comme Roberto. Oups ! Evidemment, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de tirer la langue et de m'enfuir en courant. Bravo Ana, très mature ta réaction. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je me précipite en classe, sans un regard à Roberto. Ca va barder pour moi ce soir lorsqu'on ira boire un verre. Enfin, si on va boire un verre... Il y a de grandes chances pour que Roberto ne veuille plus y aller avec moi. « Si seulement » me murmure une petite voix dans ma tête. Je me donne une gifle mentale suite à cette réflexion très méchante vis-à-vis de Roberto. Il a toujours été correct avec moi, très lourd et collant certes, mais quand même correct. « Que tu crois » me répond la petite voix. Grrr... Je n'aime pas ces maudites voix dans ma tête et pourtant, je dois bien avouer qu'à chaque fois, elles m'ont bien aidée. Comme si elles savaient tout. Alors quoi ? Roberto ne serait pas quelqu'un de bien ? Pas de réponse des petites voix. J'oubliais qu'elles n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, enfin qu'à ma tête ! Hahahaha !

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Mademoiselle Romanesco ? me demande la voix de mon bel inconnu d'un ton légèrement irrité

\- Euh... Je... Je ... parviens-je à bredouiller, confuse

\- Je vois... Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous bien vous concentrer sur mon cours ? me répond-t-il d'un ton désormais assez incisif

Je ne peux que hocher la tête, honteuse. Et pourtant, en moi commence à brûler une grande colère. J'ignore pourquoi car il a tout à fait raison. Nous sommes en cours et je suis censée l'écouter. En plus, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue tout à l'heure, et sans sa permission. Il pourrait avoir des problèmes à cause de moi, si ça se trouve. Machinalement, j'attrape mon crayon et je commence à dessiner. De toute façon, je suis bien trop fâchée pour écouter ce qu'il raconte alors autant essayer de me calmer, comme cela, je serai concentrée au moins pour le prochain cours. Comme d'habitude, je laisse ma main bouger toute seule et attend de voir le dessin prendre forme. J'adore ce moment. Je trouve cela magique. On dirait que quelqu'un prend possession de ma main pour me transmettre un message. Oh, un visage apparaît. Ma main continue à s'activer et soudain, reconnaissant le visage, je lâche bruyamment mon crayon, qui atterrit aux pieds d'Aro. Oups... Toute la classe me regarde, puis le regarde. Je blêmis. Pitié, ne t'approche pas, ne jette pas un œil sur mon dessin. Instinctivement, je cache mon croquis avec mes mains... Grave erreur ! Cela attire l'attention d'Aro qui, en me rapportant mon crayon, insiste pour que je lui montre mon dessin. Je jette un œil à la pendule : encore cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Parviendrais-je à le faire attendre aussi longtemps ? Malheureusement, il a suivi mon regard et annonce à toute la classe que personne ne sortira tant que je n'aurai pas montré mon dessin. Mes camarades, très solidaires, me crient dessus et insistent pour que je montre mon dessin. Pitié ! SOS Prince charmant ? Personne au numéro que j'ai demandé ? Au secours ! Et si je l'avalais ? C'est une feuille A4 et Aro n'est pas loin. Peu de chances que j'arrive à faire disparaître mon crime. Et si je le déchirais ? Aro semble tellement déterminé à connaître mon œuvre qu'il serait capable de tous nous bloquer ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout recollé. Alors, quoi ? Que puis-je faire ? Je jette un regard implorant à Aro qui reste de marbre. Il ressemble à une statue grecque, Zeus en personne. Que faire ? Essayer de détourner son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais sur qui ? Alors que je cherche une personne qui pourrait convenir, Aro attrape mon dessin, le regarde et se fige. Puis, à nouveau, il me jette des regards assassins alors que je rougis et que je m'enfonce tout au fond de ma chaise. Roberto... J'ai dessiné Roberto...

Aro dit alors :

\- Mademoiselle Romanesco, j'admets que votre voisin Monsieur Lupuso est agréable à regarder mais vous êtes ici en cours. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre cela, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui Monsieur, dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

Jamais je n'ai eu autant honte de toute ma vie. La classe est hilare et chante à tue-tête « Ana aime Roberto, Ana aime Roberto ». Ma parole, ils ont quel âge ? Je jette un regard furieux à Aro mais cela ne semble pas l'atteindre. Il décide de confisquer mon dessin, comme si j'étais encore à l'école primaire et nous laisse sortir de classe, la sonnerie ayant retenti. Je décide de ne pas quitter la salle. De toute façon, le prochain cours a lieu également ici. Mes camarades me charrient mais cessent rapidement, voyant qu'ils risquent de perdre leur précieuse pause. Je sais que de toute façon, je vais y avoir droit tout au long de la journée. Je serre les dents et les poings, prête à bondir sur le premier venu. Jamais, non jamais je n'avais été autant humiliée. Aro sort de la salle sans me jeter un regard et sans trembler, malgré toutes les malédictions que je lui lance dans mon esprit. L'envie de créer une poupée Voodoo à son effigie est forte mais je décide d'y résister. Il y a en effet une question que je ne cesse de me poser depuis que j'ai vu mon dessin : pourquoi Roberto ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas dessiné Aro ? Est-ce parce que je pensais au verre que nous devions prendre ensemble ce soir ? Ou bien est-ce parce que je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis de lui ?

Rapidement, mes camarades reviennent dans la salle et continuent de me taquiner. Je tourne la tête et vois Roberto tout content. Mince... En plus, je lui ai donné de faux espoirs. Il faut que je m'explique tout de suite car sinon, cela va le blesser mais malheureusement, Massimo, notre professeur de sculpture, entre en classe et nous demande de sortir nos outils en silence. Tant pis, je m'expliquerai plus tard : je me suis assez faite remarquer pour aujourd'hui.

J'adore la sculpture et j'adore Massimo. Enfin, pas comme j'adorais mon bel inconnu (oui, adorais car là, j'ai plutôt envie d'éviter Aro au maximum). Massimo est un homme de petite taille et très mince, d'une soixantaine d'années. Il essaie vainement de cacher son crâne dégarni par une mèche plus longue qu'il rabat de l'autre côté. Bref, il est loin, très loin, de mon modèle de beauté, à savoir Aro Volturi. En plus, je crois qu'il est homosexuel donc lui et moi, nous ne nous serions jamais mis ensemble de toute façon. Non, la raison pour laquelle j'adore Massimo, c'est pour sa sensibilité. C'est un vrai artiste ! Grâce à lui, j'ai l'impression que ma créativité ne cesse d'augmenter, en même temps que ma technique. Il m'encourage, me donne de précieux conseils, essaie toujours de comprendre ce que je fais et ce que je voulais faire, me laisse progresser à mon rythme et me fait mourir de rire quand il essaie de faire des blagues. Non mais sérieusement, Massimo et l'humour, ça fait deux ! La dernière fois, il nous a expliqué que si la Venus de Milo n'avait plus de bras, c'est parce que deux hommes étaient tombés éperdument amoureux d'elle et que, ne voulant la céder en aucun cas à son rival, ils avaient chacun tiré un bras jusqu'à les casser tous les deux. Je me souviens du silence religieux qui avait suivi juste après cette histoire. Naïve comme je suis, j'y avais immédiatement cru et je trouvais que c'était une belle histoire, jusqu'à ce que Massimo dise "Mais non, voyons ! Je plaisante ! Hahahaha". Un nouveau silence avait suivi, jusqu'à ce que je parte en fou rire. Je n'y peux rien : les blagues de Massimo sont tellement pourries qu'elles me font rire. Il avait fallu une demie-heure pour me calmer et pour calmer le reste de la classe, mon rire étant très communicatif.

Enfin bref, je sors mon matériel et je plonge mes mains dans l'argile. J'adore cette sensation ! C'est frais, malléable et on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut. A nouveau, je laisse mes mains travailler seules tandis que je savoure cette sensation. J'entends certaines de mes camarades se plaindre parce qu'elles vont encore se salir les mains et abîmer leurs ongles : aucun intérêt ! Je regarde autour de moi et croise les yeux de Massimo qui semble amusé. Lui seul sait à quel point j'aime ce moment. Parfois, je me demande si Massimo n'est pas mon âme soeur. Pas dans le sens amour éternel bien sûr mais dans le sens où il me comprend parfaitement. Un regard, un sourire et il sait tout. Je regrette souvent notre différence d'âge : j'aurais adoré l'avoir comme meilleur ami. Nous aurions pu manger ensemble, discuter de tout et de rien, peut-être même être colocataires ? Je lui aurais parlé d'Aro et, tout comme moi, il aurait sans doute voué une admiration sans borne à mon bel inconnu. Nous aurions alors couru ensemble chaque vendredi soir à Volterra dans le but de le voir et, tandis que j'aurais peint Aro, lui l'aurait sculpté. Quelle belle vie cela aurait été !

Tout d'un coup, j'entends des éclats de rire autour de moi et Massimo semble surpris mais amusé. Quoi encore ? On dirait que je suis à nouveau la cible de tous les rires ! Je regarde l'oeuvre que mes mains ont créée pendant que je rêvais : OH NON ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Je jette un regard inquiet à Roberto : il a vu et il est fier comme un coq ! Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi fallait-il que mes mains sculptent la tête de Roberto ? J'envoie un message télépathique à Massimo qui lui, semble le réceptionner ! Quand je dis qu'il est sans doute mon âme soeur... Il s'approche de mon oeuvre et dit :

\- Mlle Romanesco, vous avez plutôt bien réussi le travail que je vous avais demandé mais je pense que vous devriez détailler davantage le visage de Mr Lupuso. Regardez, ces oreilles sont légèrement plus décollées et son front commence déjà à être marqué de quelques rides.

\- C'est parce qu'elle le regarde avec les yeux de l'amouuuurrrrr, crie un de mes camarades

\- Vous, en revanche, vous ne devez pas regarder grand chose Mr Wellington. Je peux savoir ce que vous avez essayé de sculpter ?

\- Un cookie de l'espace !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui, c'est un cookie et comme il a une couleur bizarre à cause de l'argile, c'est un cookie de l'espace !

Massimo se prend le visage entre les mains en se disant "Mais c'est pas possible ! Qui m'a fichu un imbécile pareil ?". Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup l'humour de Tony. Ce grand blond dégingandé aux cheveux sur les épaules me rappellent un peu les hippies. Et pourtant, il aime charrier les autres même si c'est quelqu'un de bien. En plus, pour une fois, il n'a pas fait d'art abstrait ! Non mais c'est vrai : la dernière fois, en cours de peinture, son tableau représentait une espèce d'éclaboussure et il a dit que ça représentait le pouvoir. Personnellement, je trouvais que cela représentait davantage un éternuement mais je n'ai rien osé dire : l'art, c'est personnel ! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci Massimo et merci Tony ! Grâce à vous, tout le monde m'a temporairement oubliée. Je jette un oeil sur ma sculpture qui a un regard... flippant ! On dirait qu'elle m'observe, qu'elle me suit, qu'elle me traque ! J'ai l'impression d'être prise au piège. Sans réfléchir, je la balance par terre. Super... Maintenant, à nouveau, tout le monde me regarde et se souvient que j'ai dessiné Roberto ! J'ai le droit à une nouvelle boutade de Tony : "alors quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? Ben dis donc Roberto, tu ne sais pas y faire avec les femmes !". Ce qui déclenche l'hilarité générale, même la mienne. Quand je dis qu'il est drôle, ce Tony ! Par contre, Roberto n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Lorsque je m'en aperçois, je me fige immédiatement : tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû le dessiner, ni le sculpter.

La sonnerie sonne et, au lieu de m'expliquer, je préfère m'enfuir. Roberto me poursuit et essaie de me parler, j'arrive à l'escalier et voit Aro en bas. J'ai alors envie de faire demi-tour et de parler à Roberto. Je devrais peut-être sortir avec lui ? Après tout, s'il m'obsède autant, c'est peut-être de l'amour ? Et puis, il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien, n'en déplaise aux petites voix dans ma tête. Je décide donc de me retourner pour lui parler mais à ce moment-là, j'entends un "Noooonnnn !" retentissant qui me fait tomber de l'escalier. A la fin de ma chute, j'entends des voix mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. Tout est flou, lointain... Je sombre... Jusqu'à ce que j'entende clairement une voix me dire "Désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix !"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

 **Merci à CouleurDeReve et LilyDTrafalgar pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir !**

 **Grâce à vous, j'ai été bien motivée pour écrire la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! ». C'est ce que j'avais entendu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Je n'avais pas réussi à identifier la personne à qui cette voix appartenait mais maintenant, allongée dans ma chambre d'hôpital, j'ai bien une petite idée. Une idée totalement absurde… Et pourtant, j'en suis quasiment certaine : cette voix est celle… d'une des petites voix dans ma tête ! Celle qui a toujours raison et qui dit parfois des choses très désagréables. C'est elle qui a dit cela ! Personnellement, je préfère l'autre : celle qui est toujours enjouée. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis lundi matin, lorsqu'elle chantait à tue-tête que mon bel inconnu m'avait parlé. Mon Dieu ! J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Alors qu'en fait, c'était… CE MATIN ! Mais comment autant de choses ont pu arriver en si peu de temps ? Ce matin, j'étais heureuse : mon inconnu m'avait enfin remarquée et parlée ! Mais tout s'est gâté quand je suis arrivée à l'école car Roberto m'a embrassée, sous les yeux d'Aro, que j'ai embrassée (OMG) et après, j'ai dessiné puis sculpté Roberto… Pour finir par chuter dans l'escalier ! Tout ça dans une journée ? Eh beh… Quand je pense à tous ces vendredis soirs à courir juste pour l'apercevoir une minute, je dois avouer que j'ai fait de gros progrès !

Mais pourquoi ma petite voix sérieuse m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était elle qui m'avait poussée, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne se peut pas, hein ? Oh là là ! Par pitié, dites-moi que je ne suis pas possédée ou un truc comme ça, ce serait trop glauque ! Si ça se trouve, j'ai mal entendu… Maintenant que j'y pense, si je suis tombée, c'est parce que quelqu'un avait crié. Est-ce que c'était elle aussi ? Je ne me souviens plus ! Oh ma tête ! Ah ! Mais j'y pense : est-ce que j'ai quelque chose de cassé ? La tête, ça a l'air d'aller, je ne sens pas de bandage et j'ai encore mes cheveux longs ! Ouf ! Je ne me voyais pas revoir Aro avec le crâne rasé ! Bon, apparemment, je n'ai que la jambe dans le plâtre et… UN PENIS ! J'ai un pénis ! Sur ma jambe ! Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelqu'un a dessiné un pénis sur ma jambe dans le plâtre ! Qui est le crétin qui a fait ça ? Ca ressemble à l'humour de Tony mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il viendrait me rendre visite. Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si je me balade, les gens vont forcément me faire remarquer que j'ai un pénis sur la jambe et que je pourrais me couvrir ! Vous êtes drôle, vous ! Vous avez déjà fait tenir une culotte sur votre mollet ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Mademoiselle ? Je vous ai entendu criée, me dit l'infirmière

\- J'ai un pénis sur la jambe !

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il a recommencé ? Je lui avais pourtant dit de cesser cette vilaine manie !

\- Pardon ? Qui a recommencé ? Quelle manie ?

\- Le médecin en chef ! Dès qu'il voit un plâtre, c'est plus fort que lui, il faut qu'il dessine un pénis dessus. Je vais aller le chercher pour qu'il vous présente des excuses et on va rajouter une couche de plâtre sur votre jambe pour masquer ça. A tout de suite.

Elle est partie… Mais c'est quoi ce médecin ? Je suis à l'asile ou dans un hôpital ? Je veux sortir ! Ah non, c'est vrai, j'ai un pénis sur la jambe ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme cela !

\- Toc toc toc ?

\- MASSIMO !

\- Ca va ma belle ? Dis-moi, tu as décidé de te transformer en statue grecque ? Très bon choix mais tu sais, même si parfois leur pénis a disparu, je ne pense pas qu'il se situait sur la jambe

\- … Très drôle ! Ce n'est pas moi mais le médecin qui a dessiné ça !

\- Hahahaha ! Il est incorrigible !

\- … Tu le connais ?

\- C'est une longue histoire

\- Raconte !

\- OK mais confidences pour confidences alors ? Je te raconte mon histoire d'amour et tu me racontes la tienne !

\- Oh ! Vous étiez amoureux ?

\- Ana… Promets que tu me raconteras après ton histoire d'amour

\- Mais j'ai pas d'histoire d'amour moi !

\- Ah bon ? Et Aro ? Et Roberto ? J'ai entendu parler de bisous moi !

\- Oh… Ca… Je sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Tu es mon professeur quand même

\- Justement ! Il est plus gênant pour un professeur de se confier à une élève que le contraire !

\- … Bon, d'accord ! C'est promis ! Je te raconte si tu racontes ! Allez, allez ! Raconte ! Comment vous êtes-vous connu ? Il y a eu bisou ?

\- Hahahaha ! Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rencontré le Docteur il y a de nombreuses années, un soir où j'étais très malade. On m'a soigné ici et j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui ! Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis mis à le sculpter. Il m'obsédait alors, j'ai plus tard fait semblant de retomber malade pour pouvoir le revoir. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ce que c'est d'être obsédé par un homme.

\- Oh si, je comprends très bien !

\- Ah bon ? Comment cela ?

\- … Bon, ok ! Je te raconte mais tu ne te moques pas de moi et tu ne le répètes à personne, ok ?

\- OK ! Allez, raconte ! Raconte !

\- Hahahahahaha ! Hum… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Alors voilà, en fait, cela fait plusieurs mois que je connais Aro. Il habite Volterra, comme moi. Ou alors, il est de passage tous les vendredis à Volterra.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça que le vendredi, tu quittais l'école comme s'il y avait le feu alors que les autres jours, il faut carrément te jeter dehors pour qu'on puisse fermer l'établissement ? Petite coquine !

\- Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait, je n'avais jamais parlé à Aro avant… bah avant aujourd'hui ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'on soit lundi !

\- Mais, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu le voyais tous les vendredis ?

\- Le voir, oui mais pas lui parler ! Je… J'avais repéré un endroit où il passait systématiquement à la même heure, tous les vendredis. Alors, je me dépêchais de rejoindre cet endroit et je profitais de la minute de son passage pour pouvoir le dessiner. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé son avis d'ailleurs. C'est vendredi dernier qu'il a repéré que mes croquis le représentaient et il les a trouvés très réussis ! Héhéhé !

\- Mais c'est le grand amour, ma parole ! Et du coup, tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ?

\- Non ! D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer que je suis déçue de lui avoir parlé ! J'aurais préféré continuer à le dessiner et à rêver…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … Il n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

\- Que lui reproches-tu ?

\- … D'avoir raison !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, je sais, c'est bête mais il m'énerve ! J'ai envie de lui coller une bonne paire de claques ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme il est mais moi, je l'avais imaginé différemment. Et je sais qu'il a raison de me faire des reproches mais moi, ça m'énerve ! En fait, je crois que lui avoir parlé m'a rapprochée de Roberto. Je pense d'ailleurs lui proposer de sortir avec moi, enfin, si j'arrive à en avoir le courage.

\- NON !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne sortiras pas avec Roberto ! C'est Aro, ton grand amour ! Pas Roberto !

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Et pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi paniqué ?

\- … Roberto n'est pas fait pour toi. Contrairement à Aro !

\- Pourquoi ? Attends, me dis pas que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

\- …

\- Massimo ! Dis-moi ! Pourquoi il ne faut pas que je sorte avec Roberto ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien !

\- Mais pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai ! Attends, qui d'autre à part moi t'a dit cela ?

A ce moment-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que c'est une des petites voix dans ma tête. Mais pour que Massimo et ma petite voix me le déconseillent aussi vivement, c'est que Roberto ne doit pas être quelqu'un de bien. Ceci dit, jusqu'à présent, il a toujours été très correct avec moi. En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui ai mal agi avec lui. Dire qu'à cette heure-ci, je devrais être en train de boire un verre avec lui… Boire un verre… Une idée me vient à l'esprit :

\- Massimo, dis-moi la vérité ! Roberto a-t-il fait un pari sur moi ? S'il parvenait à avoir un rendez-vous ou un bisou ou je ne sais quoi, il gagnait ?

\- Oui !

\- Oh le… Je vais le tuer !

\- Non ! Ne dis rien ! C'est un manipulateur né. Fais comme si tu ne savais pas mais garde ça en tête et surtout, ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui ! D'accord ?

\- D'accord ! Merci Massimo ! Tu es mon ange gardien !

A ce moment, Massimo me fait un sourire triste avant de prendre congé. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Est-il donc si triste de me quitter ou bien, est-il triste parce qu'il a dû m'avouer l'odieuse machination de Roberto et qu'il a peur de m'avoir fait du mal ? En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que Massimo appréciait tant Aro. Est-ce son âme romantique qui l'incite à vouloir une fin heureuse pour Aro et moi ou bien est-ce parce qu'il a eu un coup de cœur pour Aro et qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que je le dénigre ? Enfin, ce serait quand même bizarre qu'il me pousse dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime mais il paraît que les gens malheureux en amour préfèrent que la personne qu'ils aiment aille avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent et qu'ils apprécient plutôt qu'avec un inconnu. Je me demande si c'est le cas pour Massimo. Est-il amoureux d'Aro ? Et le médecin ? C'est vrai ! Il ne m'a pas raconté la suite ! Oh non ! Je veux savoir si cela se finit bien ou pas !

On frappe à ma porte.

\- Entrez !

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Romanesco ! Voici votre taggueur qui vient vous présenter des excuses ! me dit l'infirmière

\- Oh ! Vous tombez bien ! Je voulais justement savoir la fin de l'histoire ! Est-ce que vous et Massimo êtes en couple désormais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh, oups ! J'ai été indiscrète ? Désolée ! C'est juste qu'il m'a parlé de vous et de votre histoire ! Du coup, je voulais savoir la suite.

\- Je ne connais pas de Massimo

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi le reniez-vous ? Est-ce que cela s'est si mal fini ? Vous savez, c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu.

\- Mais je ne le renie pas. Je vous assure que je ne connais pas de Massimo. Par ailleurs, je suis marié et j'ai quatre enfants !

\- … Passez-moi votre marqueur !

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre marqueur ! Celui que vous utilisez pour dessiner des pénis. Je suis sûre que vous l'avez sur vous ! Donnez-le moi !

Le médecin me le donne, gêné et troublé. L'infirmière, elle, semble clairement passionnée par la discussion. Une commère, c'est évident ! Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais dû parler de Massimo. Si ça se trouve, ils vont avoir des problèmes à cause de moi ! Désormais, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. J'attrape le marqueur et commence à dessiner Massimo sur mon plâtre, le plus loin possible du pénis : j'ai trop de respect pour Massimo pour coller son visage aussi près du tag du médecin. Une fois le dessin terminé, j'explique au médecin qu'il s'agit de Massimo. Il n'y a aucun trouble sur son visage : il ne semble vraiment pas le connaître. Y aurait-il deux médecins qui dessinent des pénis dans cet hôpital ? Au secours ! C'est vraiment un asile de fous alors ! L'infirmière se rapproche pour voir le dessin et son visage s'illumine.

\- Oh, je le connais ! Je l'ai vu sortir de votre chambre tout à l'heure ! Il parlait à un très bel homme à qui il a serré la main et il lui a dit « C'est bon ? Vous êtes satisfait comme cela ? ». Mon Dieu ! Quel dommage que cet homme était homosexuel ! Le plus bel homme du monde !

\- A quoi ressemblait cet homme ?

\- A une divinité grecque !

A ces mots, une peur panique monte en moi. Je reprends le marqueur en main et dessine le visage d'Aro sur mon plâtre puis le désigne à l'infirmière. Elle le regarde et confirme qu'il s'agit bien de lui. Puis, ils prennent tous les deux congés, sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel je me trouve !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,**

 **Merci à** **LilyDTrafalgar et** **Sn0wWhite1 de m'avoir laissé une review ! J'adore savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de mes chapitres ! Donc, svp, continuez à me donner vos impressions ! Ca m'évitera aussi d'aller trop loin dans mes délires (auteure encore traumatisée par un de ses personnages…)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Imaginez-vous seule sur un navire, voguant sur un océan déchainé, trempée jusqu'aux os malgré votre ciré rose (bah oui, le jaune ne me va pas). Vous êtes à la barre et tentez tant bien que mal de garder le cap mais les forces contre lesquelles vous luttez sont bien trop grandes pour vous. Le vent souffle et arrache vos voiles que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de relever, l'eau vous inonde et tente de vous submerger, et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un orage assourdissant éclate bruyamment, gronde et tente de vous foudroyer. Et vous, vous êtes là, sur un grand navire, toute seule, avec votre ciré rose, à lutter en vain. Vous visualisez bien cette image ? Eh bien, c'est à peu près l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Cette histoire avec Massimo m'a bouleversée. Pourtant, bizarrement, je ne désespère pas, je ne tremble pas de rage, je lutte ! Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! Je l'admets : c'est stupide ! Tôt ou tard, je vais me faire submerger, c'est évident ! En fait, le seul suspense consiste à déterminer qui de l'eau, du vent ou de la foudre aura ma peau ? J'espère que ce ne sera pas la foudre : finir calcinée ne m'a jamais tentée et en plus, mon ciré ne serait plus très rose après une bonne décharge. Et tout compte fait, l'eau n'est pas une très bonne option non plus : finir dévorer par les requins, sérieusement, il y a mieux. Bon, je vote pour le vent ! Vas-y : détruit le mât et assomme-moi, qu'on n'en parle plus !

Malheureusement, les éléments n'ont que faire de mon opinion et continuent à se déchainer pour emporter leur proie. Sympa… Je commence à en avoir assez que tout le monde décide pour moi. Vous m'avez pris pour qui, franchement ? Entre les petites voix qui me disent de me méfier de Roberto, ma main qui décide de le dessiner et de le sculpter en plein cours (au fait, merci ma main pour le très désagréable moment de honte que tu m'as fait passer ! Je te revaudrai ça !), mais il y a aussi ce docteur qui choisit de me tagguer un pénis sur la jambe et enfin, Massimo qui s'allie à Aro pour me manipuler ! Car c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Aro et Massimo sont de mèche ! Ou alors, ce serait un mensonge et c'est l'infirmière qui est la complice de Roberto ? Oh là là ! Bonjour migraine ! On se croirait dans une mauvaise série policière ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire de malade ? Si c'est quelqu'un qui écrit ça, qu'il arrête tout ça et se reconvertisse dans la vente de chouquettes ! Au moins, ça me fera mal au ventre mais pas au crâne.

Bon, allez Ana ! Essaie de te calmer et remémore-toi ce que tu sais :

1\. Aro est le plus bel homme du monde ! Oui, je sais, c'est une évidence mais il faut bien que je commence par quelque chose.

2\. Roberto est ou semble être amoureux de moi. Reste à déterminer si c'est sérieux ou si c'est un jeu

3\. Pour une raison inconnue, ma main est obsédée par Roberto et ma tête le déteste… C'est cool quand ton corps décide pour toi et ne parvient pas à se synchroniser ! On s'improvise une petite danse les gars ?

4\. Pour une autre raison inconnue, Massimo semble être du côté d'Aro. La question : est-il contre l'idée que je sorte avec Roberto parce qu'Aro le fait chanter ou parce qu'il n'aime pas Roberto ?

5\. Aro n'aime pas Roberto. Question : pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? Non mais sérieusement, je le dessine depuis des mois alors s'il n'a pas compris que j'avais flashé sur lui, c'est le pire demeuré que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ! Ou alors, est-ce qu'il n'aime pas Roberto et il se sert de moi pour l'atteindre ? Brrrrr ! J'espère que ce n'est pas ça parce que si je découvre qu'il me manipule juste pour blesser Roberto, il va souffrir ! On ne joue pas avec les gens et encore moins avec leurs sentiments !

6\. J'ai toujours un pénis sur la jambe. Bon, c'est vrai que d'un coup, vu tous mes soucis, ça peut paraître dérisoire mais ça m'empêche quand même de m'enfuir alors ce serait bien de résoudre ce petit problème rapidement !

7\. Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! L'infirmière ! Est-elle une commère ou bien a-t-elle une alliance avec Roberto ? Ou peut-être est-elle amoureuse du médecin et elle a voulu protéger son secret en inventant cette histoire Aro-Massimo ? Oh là là ! Quel casse-tête ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir !

Le plus simple, c'est de commencer à vérifier chaque théorie et d'éliminer tout ce qui est faux. De la méthode, Ana, de la méthode ! Alors, le premier point : « Aro est le plus bel homme du monde ». Hum… J'aimerais bien faire un tour du monde pour le vérifier mais avec un pénis sur la jambe, je risque de me faire un peu trop remarquer… Et si je trouvais encore mieux qu'Aro, je crois que je ne survivrais jamais à l'idée qu'il m'ait vu avec un pénis sur la jambe ! Donc, on va admettre, par commodité, qu'Aro est le plus bel homme du monde. Mais dans ce cas, cela soulève les points quatre et cinq. Est-ce que Massimo est amoureux d'Aro parce qu'il est le plus bel homme du monde ? Aie aie aie ! Ma tête ! OK ! J'ai une idée ! Je vais suivre chaque théorie en répondant « oui » à chaque fois et on verra où cela nous mènera. Donc, Aro est le plus beau (ça rime en plus) et Massimo un gros mytho (Hahahaha ! Me voilà poète ! Chut, Ana ! Tu te concentres !). Massimo a demandé si Aro était satisfait ainsi. Donc, cela veut dire que Massimo obéit à Aro. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications… A moins que…Cela n'est rien à voir avec moi ? C'est vrai ! Si ça se trouve, ils discutaient d'autres choses ! Peut-être qu'ils échangeaient leurs heures de cours ou une salle ou je sais pas quoi ? Pourquoi ai-je de suite pensé à un complot ? … Bon, ok, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, est-ce une bonne idée de ma part que de tout renier alors qu'il se trame peut-être vraiment quelque chose ? Attention, détective Ana entre en action ! Oui, c'est le plus simple : je vais mener ma petite enquête discrètement, en jouant les filles stupides et manipulables mais en me méfiant de tout le monde ! Oui, je me méfierai de toi, Aro, qui était mon prince charmant ! Je me méfierai de toi Roberto car mes petites voix ne peuvent pas t'encadrer ! Je me méfierai de toi aussi, Massimo, que je considérais comme mon âme sœur ! Et je me méfierai de toi, l'araignée, qui monte sur ma jaaamMMMMBBBEEEEE ! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Une…Une… UNE ARAIGNEEE !

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Me demande l'infirmière en chef

\- Une a… Une arrrr…. UNE ARAIGNEEEEE !

\- Où ça ?

\- LA ! SUR MON PENIS !

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh… Sur ma jambe ! MA JAMBE ! PUTAIN ! BUTEZ-LA ! FAITES UN REMAKE DE MASSACRE A LA TRONCONNEUSE ! COUPEZ-MOI LA JAMBE S'IL LE FAUT ! C'EST PAS GRAVE ! ELLE REPOUSSERA ! MAIS BUTEZ-MOI CETTE ARAIGNEE !

L'infirmière me regarde comme si je suis folle à lier ! … Bon, ok, j'admets que lorsque je suis prise de panique, il m'arrive de dire des conneries… Mais quand même ! C'est une araignée là ! Elle peut pas faire quelque chose ? Finalement, elle accepte de bouger ces deux cents kilos et de me débarrasser de l'araignée. « Ana, t'es dure ! me chuchote ma petite voix, celle de la gamine. Elle ne doit pas en faire plus de quatre-vingt dix ! »… OK ! Bah ça reste quand même le double de moi, nah ! « Et qui est la gamine, là ? » me répond la petite voix amusée par ma réflexion. Je rougis, un peu honteuse. L'infirmière me regarde et interprète mal mes rougissements car elle pense qu'ils sont dus à ma peur panique des araignées. Euh, non… J'ai pas honte d'avoir pété un câble pour l'énorme araignée d'au moins un bon centimètre que vous avez mis deux ans à virer de ma jambe et qui m'a généré dix crises cardiaques ! Enfin, bref ! Aucune importance… Non, Ana, ne t'imagine pas qu'il y en a une dans ton plâtre ! Ne t'imagine pas ça ! Trop tard…. Alors là, c'est la panique à bord ! J'attrape des ciseaux ou je ne sais trop quoi qui semble coupant et qui est sur la table près de moi (PS : bravo la sécurité !) et je frappe mon plâtre à plusieurs reprises de toutes mes forces ! Dégage de là, espèce de monstrueuse hypothétique araignée ! Je m'efforce de détruire ce plâtre mais l'infirmière a appelé de l'aide. Plusieurs personnes, je ne fais pas attention aux visages tant je suis préoccupée par ma jambe, essaient de me prendre les ciseaux. Pas question ! Pas tant qu'elle sera dans mon plâtre ! Je mords tout ce qui s'approche de moi, je griffe, je crie, je crache ! Allô ? Vous avez demandé une furie ? Ne bougez pas, j'arrive ! Et là, j'entends la voix de Roberto :

\- Wow ! Ana ! Tu fais quoi ? On dirait un mauvais film d'horreur où la fille est possédée et essaie de se mutiler ! Trop drôle !

Sa voix me calme et je parviens à voir que les visages de Massimo et d'Aro ont bien souffert de ma crise. Seul le pénis est indemne… Evidemment, cela n'échappe pas à Roberto qui explose de rire en le voyant ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'un des médecins, infirmiers, gardes ou je ne sais pas quoi, profite de ma confusion pour me faire une piqûre ! Enfin, j'espère que c'est un humain qui m'a piquée et pas l'araignée parce que si c'est l'araignée… Mais d'un coup, je commence à sombrer, je ne contrôle plus rien… Non, pas l'araignée… Dodo…

 **Alors, je dois me reconvertir en vendeuse de chouquettes et sauver Ana ou je continue à la torturer ? :p A vous de me dire ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello,**

 **Merci à** LilyDTrafalgar, Sn0wWhite1 et CaptainMaria **pour leurs reviews :)**

 _ **Je préviens mes aimables lecteurs/lectrices que ce chapitre risque de vous coller une sacrée migraine ! Mais il est TRES IMPORTANT donc au besoin, relisez le car il vous sera très utile pour comprendre la suite !**_

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Où suis-je ? Il n'y a rien ! Ni personne ! Oh bon sang, c'est quoi encore cet endroit chelou ? Ah ! Là-bas, y a quelque chose ! Mais… Mais… C'est Reborn ! Impossible ! Ana, tu es en train de rêver, c'est officiel ! Reborn est un personnage de manga, un bébé tueur à gages qui apprend à un humain nul comment devenir le prochain parrain de la mafia. Est-ce que je vais devenir la prochaine marraine de la mafia ?

\- Ciaosu, Anaze (NDLA : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas la joie de connaître Reborn, voici quelques explications : l'humain entraîné par Reborn s'appelle Tsuna mais Reborn, le bébé tueur, l'appelle Tsunaze parce qu'il est naze… Je suppose que vous avez compris pour Ana…)

\- Reborn, que fais-tu là ?

\- Aro m'a engagé. Je dois m'occuper de toi !

\- Oh non ! Par pitié ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'installes chez moi, que tu me réveilles avec des coups de pied surpuissants dans le ventre et que tu m'aides à réviser en m'électrocutant à chaque mauvaise réponse !

\- Hum…

A ce moment, Léon, le caméléon de Reborn qui peut se changer en n'importe quel objet, se transforme en pistolet ! Oh non ! Pas la balle de la dernière volonté ! C'est une balle spéciale qui, si tu as des regrets, ne te tues pas mais te donne une force surhumaine et te permet d'accomplir des miracles. Vous me direz : bah, avoir des supers pouvoirs, c'est cool, non ? Oui, ok, c'est sûr que de ce point de vue… Mais cette balle présente deux inconvénients :

1\. Si je n'ai pas de regrets, je vais mourir (des regrets, vite ! Chercher des regrets !)

2\. Pour une raison que j'ignore, quand Tsuna se prend la balle en pleine tête, il arrache tous ses vêtements et court dans la rue en boxer… Je ne veux pas me balader en sous-vêtements dans la rue !

Reborn me fait son petit sourire en coin et j'arrête de respirer quand il me vise. Je me crispe en fermant les yeux et j'essaie d'avoir des tas de regrets. Pitié ! Pas mourir ! Pas à poil ! Pas mourir ! Pas à poil ! Puis, tout d'un coup, je trouve ça long. C'est vrai, il n'a pas besoin de dix minutes pour tirer non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Une crampe ? J'ouvre un œil, puis les deux et reste stupéfaite. Reborn me regarde, l'arme pointée vers moi, sans bouger. Soudain, tout se passe à une vitesse fulgurante. Reborn fait un bond sur le côté et tire… sur ROBERTO ! Oh merde ! Pourvu qu'il ait des regrets ! Ah mais oui ! Nous ne sommes pas allés boire un verre ensemble ! Il doit forcément avoir des regrets ! Je me précipite vers lui, malgré l'avertissement de Reborn qui m'ordonne de rester là. Tout d'un coup, Roberto se relève et, comme Tsuna, explose ses vêtements d'un coup. Mais bizarrement, j'ai peur ! On dirait que…

Ah ! Je respire difficilement, comme essoufflée. Aro est là et me demande si je vais bien. Je regarde autour de moi. L'hôpital !

\- Tout va bien Ana. Tu as fait un cauchemar, me dit Aro

\- Aro ? Tu es là ? Oh je suis en sueur. Je me suis réveillée pile au moment où Roberto allait se mettre à poil ! répondis-je sans me rendre compte de l'interprétation possible de mes paroles.

Néanmoins, le regard noir que me jette Aro me rappelle rapidement à l'ordre. Oups ! Une fois de plus, j'ai encore tout raté. Aro a dû croire que j'ai fait un rêve érotique avec Roberto, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas ! J'essaie de me justifier :

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, je suis complètement obsédée par Roberto et...

\- Tais toi, cela vaut mieux, me coupe-t-il

Sur ces paroles dures et froides, je me tais, le temps de réfléchir. Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout le ton qu'emploie Aro avec moi. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? D'accord, je suis peut-être un peu maladroite... OK ! Je suis très maladroite ... Mais cela n'excuse pas cette attitude. Surtout envers la femme qu'on aime ! Eh, mais, et si ? Oh mais oui ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre avant ? Aro n'est pas amoureux de moi, il est amoureux de Roberto ! Mais oui, tout s'explique ! C'est pour ça qu'il était furieux quand il a vu Roberto m'embrasser sur la joue ! Il m'en voulait de lui voler l'homme qu'il aimait ! Et après, lorsque j'ai dessiné Roberto, cela l'a énervé car il était jaloux ! Et lorsqu'il a cru que je faisais un rêve érotique avec Roberto, c'est pareil ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Aro est amoureux de Roberto ! Mais pourquoi Massimo m'a t-il conseillé de séduire Aro s'il savait ce dernier homosexuel et s'il aimait Aro ? Il aurait été plus simple de me pousser dans les bras de Roberto, comme cela, il n'avait plus de rival. Ou alors... Mais oui ! Il veut que je séduise Aro pour que Roberto le haisse ... C'est quoi ce plan complètement tordu ?

Ceci dit, pour l'instant, c'est l'explication la plus logique que j'ai trouvée. Cela n'explique pas encore les réactions de mes petites voix mais bon, chaque chose en son temps. Et mon rêve ? Mais oui ! Reborn a tiré sur Roberto pour le voir nu ! Au départ, c'était moi sa cible mais il s'est ravisé et a choisi Roberto. Donc, j'ai bon ! Aro aime Roberto !

\- Ana ? Tu vas bien ? me demande Aro inquiet

\- Euh... Oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, tu gesticules comme si tu avais un besoin urgent et tu fais d'étranges grimaces. Veux-tu que je te porte aux toilettes ?

\- Hein ? Hahahahah ! Non,c'est bon ! Je fais toujours ça quand je réfléchis, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et je viens enfin de comprendre tes réactions étranges par rapport à Roberto. Je suis désolée.

\- Tu... Tu as compris, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Je faisais totalement fausse route ! Je pensais que... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis contente !

\- Vraiment ? me répondit Aro sous le choc mais visiblement heureux

\- Oui ! En fait, je crois qu'à la base, je me suis trompée sur... sur... sur ta nature ?

\- Tu as compris cela aussi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est logique si on prend en compte tes réactions vis-à-vis de Roberto. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'approcherai plus de lui. Tu peux être rassuré.

\- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. C'est vrai, j'avais rêvé d'Aro pendant des mois mais je ne le savais pas homosexuel. Et apparemment, il avait du mal avec cela. Peut-être que cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait changé de bord ? Aro me caresse la joue en me disant "Trop mignonne". Je rougis davantage et j'essaie de cacher mon visage. Ce n'est pas bien ! Je ne dois pas réagir comme cela. Il en aime un autre. Mais... Et Massimo dans tout cela ? A vouloir faire plaisir à Aro, j'en oublie mon ami !

\- Euh... Aro ? Je voudrais te parler de Massimo. J'ai... J'ai l'impression que... Qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous...

\- Oui, je suis désolé. Je lui ai demandé ce service pour essayer de te manipuler. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais il m'était difficile de t'imposer ma volonté. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas du genre à obéir aveuglément aux ordres que je pourrais te donner.

\- Ca, je te confirme ! J'ai horreur de la manière dont tu me parles quand tu te vexes ! Sérieusement, la diplomatie, tu ne connais pas ?

Aro manque de s'étouffer et me regarde du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire espiègle. OK ! C'est vrai que je suis mal placée pour lui faire des reproches sur ce terrain là mais quand même ! Je n'agresse pas les gens moi !

\- Je suis désolé. Je ferai des efforts à l'avenir.

\- Tu as intérêt parce que je ne pense pas que Roberto supporte ton attitude très longtemps !

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui tout d'un coup ?

\- Et voilà ! Tu te vexes à nouveau et tu te montres agressif ! Sérieusement, fais quelque chose pour te contrôler. Je ne sais pas moi ! Mords quelqu'un !

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai conseillé une telle méthode mais, comme d'habitude, c'est sorti tout seul. Aro est d'abord surpris puis éclate de rire, me disant qu'il ne peut pas mordre quelqu'un en public. A nouveau, je rougis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme a le don de me faire de l'effet et apparemment, cela lui fait plaisir puisqu'il me caresse à nouveau la joue. Aro ! Arrête avec ça ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir me rentrer dans le crâne que tu aimes Roberto si tu continues à agir ainsi !

\- Imbécile, me dit une de mes petites voix dans ma tête, celle de l'adulte

\- Ah ben ça faisait longtemps dis donc ! lui répondis-je dans ma tête

\- Elle n'a pas tort, tu n'es pas très futée Ana, me murmure l'autre petite voix dans ma tête, celle de l'enfant

\- Youhou ! Tout le monde est là ! Fiesta ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi je suis une imbécile ? m'énervai-je

\- ... Quand je te dis que c'est une imbécile ! soupire la voix d'adulte en s'adressant à l'enfant

\- Ah mais c'est parfait ! Allez-y ! Continuez sans moi ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! J'oubliais ! JE SUIS LA ! C'EST MA TETE ! ALORS DEGAGEZ ! hurlai-je toujours dans ma tête. Au fait, c'est vous qui m'avez fait tomber dans l'escalier ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu allais faire une grosse erreur ! J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais tu n'as rien écouté ! se défendit la voix d'adulte

\- Parce que tu considères ça comme des circonstances atténuantes ? Tu as failli me tuer ! criai-je cette fois, mais pour de vrai

\- Euh... Quoi ? Ana, je suis désolé, je ne faisais que te caresser la joue, bredouilla Aro apparemment étonné de ma soudaine colère

\- La ferme ! Tu vois pas que tu déranges ? lui hurlai-je dessus avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de faire

Au secours ! Non ! Ne me prends pas pour une folle ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ce sont mes petites voix ! Ah mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça parce qu'il va vraiment me prendre pour une folle ! Que faire ? M'enfuir ! Vite ! Il faut que je parte, loin, très loin de lui ! Sinon, je ne vais pas survivre. Je regarde autour de moi, j'ai plusieurs options :

1\. Me cacher sous le lit : ridicule ! Il lui suffira de regarder en dessous

2\. Sauter par la fenêtre : super ! J'ai déjà une jambe cassée, c'est parti pour la deuxième !

3\. Courir jusqu'à la porte : hum... Tu te souviens que tu as une jambe cassée ?

4\. Invoquer un démon pour qu'il fasse diversion : pas bête mais j'ai oublié mon grimoire à la maison.

5\. Prier pour que quelqu'un vienne me rendre visite et me sauve : stp, apparaît, stp, viens me voir, stp, grouille toi, stp, vite parce que j'ai l'air constipée à me crisper comme cela en fermant les yeux !

OK ! La fenêtre ! Tant pis pour mon autre jambe ! J'essaie de sauter le plus rapidement du lit pour franchir le mètre qui me sépare de la fenêtre mais j'en oublie ma jambe cassée qui refuse de suivre le reste de mon corps. Je manque de me tomber mais Aro, je ne sais comment, réussit à faire le tour du lit et me rattraper avant la fin de ma chute. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment il a fait ça ? Je me sens un peu confuse et là, horreur, j'aperçois ma jambe dans le plâtre... AVEC LE PENIS ! Et évidemment, Aro suit mon regard et se retransforme en Dark Aro ! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas si un gobelin m'a pris comme proie mais là, il faut qu'il change de cible ! Je ne vais jamais survivre à ce rythme là !

Aro me remet sur le lit, pas très délicatement, mâchoire crispée, prêt à exploser n'importe qui. Ouh... Ca va barder pour moi ! Tout ça à cause de ce maudit médecin !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi mon visage est autant abimé ?

\- Gné ?

\- Mon visage, sur ton plâtre ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est ?

\- ... NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE LA ! Y A UN PENIS SUR MA JAMBE ET TOI, LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU REMARQUES, C'EST TON VISAGE ?

J'attrape la tête d'Aro pour lui mettre un coup de boule mais, à ce moment-là, j'entends la voix de la gamine dire toute excitée "Maintenant, maintenant" et mon coup de boule se transforme en baiser passionné, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

 **Pour récompenser mes deux super revieweuses, j'ai nommé LilyDTrafalgar et SnowWhite, voici un très long chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je parviens à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et je m'éloigne promptement d'Aro. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou faire... J'ai embrassé Aro ! Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un petit bisou sur la joue, c'était un baiser passionné sur les lèvres. Je me suis éloignée juste avant que cela se transforme en roulage de pelles mais c'était juste. Bon sang, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Que suis-je censée faire maintenant ? Hurler ? Me taper la tête contre les murs ? Si je fais ça, il est certain que je vais finir à l'asile. J'essaie de prendre sur moi et je dis :

\- Hum... Euh... T'embrasses bien pour un homo !

... NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Pitié ! Dites-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça ! Dark Aro refait surface. Je vais souffrir... Comme je le pensais, il n'est pas gay depuis longtemps et il a du mal à l'assumer. Vite ! Il faut que je rattrape ma maladresse avant que cela n'empire :

\- En fait, euh, je... Ce que je voulais dire... C'est que Roberto va certainement adorer tes baisers !

A ce moment-là, la tête d'Aro est un véritable spectacle d'émotions. Ses sourcils se sont froncés encore davantage lorsque j'ai évoqué Roberto mais il a eu l'air profondément surpris, puis choqué voire même horrifié pour enfin être totalement écoeuré par la fin de ma phrase. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien ses réactions mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander des explications car il parvient à articuler "Ana, donne-moi ta main".

Il... IL ME DEMANDE EN MARIAGE ?! Prise de panique, j'attrape mon coussin et je le lui balance en plein visage. Mais, sentant que cela ne suffirait pas, je cherche de nouvelles armes à proximité pour pouvoir me défendre. C'est alors que je vois la sonnette pour appeler l'infirmière. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir que j'appuie comme une possédée sur la sonnette afin d'obtenir du renfort. Aro me regarde médusé tandis que je me cramponne à la sonnette. Ce n'est pas vrai ! On va vraiment me laisser seule avec lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je commence à avoir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Trop, c'est trop ! Depuis lundi, il m'arrive tout un tas de trucs bizarres. Je suis fatiguée ! Aidez-moi ! Je continue de serrer la sonnette quand, enfin, l'infirmière arrive, paniquée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je... Euh... CACA ! m'entends-je hurler sans réfléchir.

Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a encore pris ? Je ne pouvais vraiment rien dire de plus intelligent ? A voir la réaction d'Aro et celle de l'infirmière, je ne suis pas la seule à être choquée par ma phrase. Je rougis fortement, baissant les yeux et commençant à pleurer.

\- Ca pousse à ce point ? Pauvre petite ! Venez, je vais vous emmener aux toilettes ! Me rassure l'infirmière

\- Euh... Oui, je vais vous laisser moi... murmure Aro avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

C'est alors que mes nerfs lâchent. Trop, c'est trop ! Je pars dans un fou rire tout en continuant de pleurer avec force. C'est officiel : je suis cinglée ! J'ai mal, je me tiens le ventre tant la douleur est forte mais l'infirmière interprète mal mon geste : pour elle, j'ai juste très envie de faire caca. J'aimerais lui expliquer que non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes mais je n'y parviens pas : mon rire nerveux et mes pleurs m'empêchent de prononcer la moindre phrase. L'infirmière me pose sur la cuvette en me demandant si elle peut me laisser seule. Euh ? C'est une blague ? Elle veut rester pour me voir déféquer ? J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie. Enfin, j'aurais voulu lui dire mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Ma seule réaction est d'éclater encore davantage de rire et de lui faire signe avec la main pour qu'elle sorte. Oui, laissez-moi tranquille ! Plus d'Aro, de Roberto, de Massimo, de petites voix ou de rêves bizarres. Je veux être seule avec moi-même.

Après une bonne demie-heure à avoir littéralement pété les plombs, je parviens à reprendre le contrôle. Je respire un bon coup en m'appuyant sur le lavabo et je décide de faire le point. Il est rapide : ma vie est fichue ! Je suis emprisonnée dans une spirale cauchemardesque et je ne vois pas le moyen de m'en sortir. Les gens autour de moi agissent bizarrement et je dois avouer que même moi, j'agis bizarrement. Le monde est fou, je suis folle, au secours ! Comment me sauver ? A l'école, je retrouverai Aro, Roberto et Massimo. Et je suis certaine que d'autres catastrophes arriveront si j'y retourne. Mais rester ici n'est guère mieux puisqu'ils viennent me voir. Si je sors des toilettes, qu'est-ce qui me dit que l'un d'entre eux n'est pas en train de m'attendre ? Je ne veux plus avoir d'ennui.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Je sursaute !

\- C'est occupé, parviens-je à crier à travers la porte

\- Oui, je sais Mlle Romanesco. Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien. Je suis le docteur.

\- Le tagueur de pénis ?

\- ... Si vous pouviez éviter de hurler ce genre de choses, cela m'arrangerait, Mademoiselle

\- Et si vous aviez pu éviter de me taguer un pénis sur la jambe, cela m'aurait arrangé, Docteur !

\- ... Est-ce que vous voulez bien sortir pour que nous discutions ?

\- NON !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas fini d'aller aux selles ?

\- Que ? Je... OH ! Mais je ne fais pas caca !

\- Ah bon ? Mais que faites-vous alors ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas... dis-je en recommençant à pleurer.

\- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle Romanesco, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ? Vous avez mal ?

\- Je... Je suis perdue !

\- ... Allons, allons, les toilettes ne sont pas si grandes ! Regardez autour de vous, il y a une porte. Il suffit de l'ouvrir et vous retrouverez le chemin de votre chambre

\- ... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA !

\- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle Romanesco ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'entre ! Mademoiselle Romanesco, la porte ! Ouvrez-moi la porte ! Elle est fermée

\- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

\- Mademoiselle Romanesco, reprenez-vous ! Ca va aller ! Calmez-vous, je vous en prie

\- OUIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

\- Oh là là ! Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? Expliquez-vous !

\- Je... Je... Je suis toute seule ! OUIIINNNNNN !

\- ... Eh bien, en théorie, on va seul aux toilettes vu qu'il n'y a qu'une seule cuvette. Mais si vous vous sentez seule, il vous suffit d'ouvrir la porte et vous ne serez plus seule. Ah ! Et pensez à remettre votre pantalon avant !

\- HAHAHAHHAHAHHA ! OUIIIIIINNNNNN ! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Je... Je veux rentrer !

\- Vous voulez dire : vous voulez rentrer chez vous ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle une des personnes qui sont venues vous rendre visite ?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

\- ... OK ! Dans ce cas, que voulez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- ... D'accord... Ecoutez-moi Mademoiselle Romanesco, est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous avez tagué un pénis sur ma jambe ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

\- ... Je m'excuse pour cela. Mais sinon, me faites-vous confiance ?

\- ... Hein ? Euh... Bah... Je... Je suppose...

\- Parfait ! Alors ouvrez la porte svp et après, vous irez beaucoup mieux ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

Règle n° 1 : ne jamais faire confiance à un docteur. J'avais oublié cette règle d'or mais le médecin me l'a vite rappelée en me faisant une grosse piqûre sur les fesses dès que je lui ai ouvert la porte.

A nouveau, je sombre dans le néant. Soudain, je vois une très belle femme apparaître devant moi. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle me semble étrangement familière malgré son teint cadavérique et ses yeux rouges.

\- Bonjour, me dit-elle

\- Bonjour... Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

\- Ana... Je suis ton père !

\- ... Très drôle !

\- Oh, ça va ! Depuis le temps que je voulais la faire celle-là ! Et puis, je suis certaine que cela fera bien rire Aro !

\- ! Pourquoi me parles-tu d'Aro ? Il est là ? Et qui es-tu d'abord ?

\- Allons, allons, tu ne reconnais pas ma voix ?

\- ... Tu... Tu es une de mes petites voix ? Celle de l'adulte ?

\- Exact !

\- ... Mais depuis quand les petites voix ont une apparence ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance ! Suis-moi !

\- Non !

\- Pardon ?

\- Non ! Je refuse ! Ca suffit les conneries ! J'en ai marre de passer pour une folle ! Je n'irai nulle part ! Vas-y sans moi !

\- Ana, suis-moi ! Je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu veux savoir

\- Non !

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

\- Non ! Je veux oublier !

\- Ana, ne fais l'enfant !

\- Je n'irai pas !

Sur ce, je sens qu'elle me force à la suivre mais je résiste ! Marre de tous ces gens qui essaient de m'imposer leur volonté. Je traîne au maximum mes pieds et me rends compte que ma jambe n'est plus cassée. J'en profite pour la taper de toutes mes forces et m'enfuir en courant. Je l'entends hurler au loin et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être satisfaite : un partout ! Une jambe cassée chacune ! Nah ! Je m'enfonce le plus profondément possible dans cet endroit sombre quand soudain, je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. Lassée de me battre et surtout, de réfléchir, je décide de m'allonger sur le sol et de m'endormir. De toute façon, si je vois ma petite voix, c'est que je suis en train de rêver ou de délirer, alors autant dormir.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai un gros doute sur l'endroit où je me trouve. Je veux dire : je sais que c'est l'hôpital mais est-ce celui dans la réalité ou bien un dans mon rêve ? Je trouve cela un peu bizarre de rêver d'un tel endroit mais après tout, j'ai d'abord rêvé de Reborn puis de ma petite voix, alors un hôpital... Ce qui me fait douter de la réalité se trouve devant moi, en train de sortir une petite lampe de sa poche. Est-ce l'heure de l'interrogatoire et de passer aux aveux ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi Monsieur le Juge ! Heureusement, l'homme, ou plutôt le médecin, n'entend pas ce que je pense ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit télépathe ! "Non, lui, il ne l'est pas" me dit ma petite voix. Je frissonne ! Elle est toujours là ! Elle ne va donc jamais me laisser me tranquille ? Les larmes recommencent à me monter aux yeux mais je parviens à me contrôler. Je respire profondément et observe celui qui me fait face. Grand, blond, le teint aussi cadavérique qu'Aro et ma petite voix... C'est la mode ou quoi ? Sérieusement, les gars, vous êtes en Italie et vous êtes aussi pâles qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Le soleil, vous ne connaissez pas ? Ce qui me frappe le plus, ce sont ses yeux. Ils ont vraiment une couleur anormale. Aro les a couleur nuit étoilée, ma petite voix les a rouge sang et lui, il les a... dorés ? C'est alors qu'il me met rapidement la lumière en plein visage et examine ma réaction, puis me demande comment je me sens.

\- Euh... Aveuglée ?

\- Désolé Mademoiselle Romanesco. Il fallait que je regarde si vous n'aviez pas un traumatisme crânien suite à votre chute dans l'escalier.

\- Quoi ? Attendez ! Je suis encore tombée ?

\- Non non, juste une fois.

\- Ah bon...

Je me mets à réfléchir rapidement à la situation. Qui est ce médecin ? Et si... Et si c'est la réalité et que tout ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où je suis tombée dans l'escalier et maintenant n'était qu'un rêve ? Cela voudrait dire que Massimo est toujours mon ami et que toutes ces intrigues étaient le fruit de mon imagination ? OUF ! Je regarde ma jambe et je m'exclame alors bruyamment :

\- MON PENIS !

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon pénis ! Il est parti ! Je n'ai plus de pénis ! trépignais-je de joie à la vue de mon plâtre bien blanc

\- Mais... Euh... Mademoiselle Romanesco... Les filles n'ont pas de pénis... m'informe le docteur gêné

Je rougis violemment en me mordant la lèvre. Et voilà ! Bravo Ana ! Tu avais retrouvé une vie normale et tu as à nouveau tout gâché ! Surtout, très important, ne t'explique pas ! Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. A cette pensée, les larmes que j'avais refoulées plus tôt se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

\- Ne pleurez pas, Mademoiselle Romanesco. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine. J'ignorais que vous en vouliez un. Vous savez, aujourd'hui, la médecine moderne est capable de vous en greffer un. Malheureusement, les coûts sont assez élevés... m'annonce le docteur

... Il est sérieux ? Il croit que je veux un pénis ? Mais comment, comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Je décide de changer de sujet car je ne me vois pas répondre à cela sans donner des explications compromettantes :

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Carlisle. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen et je suis ravi de m'occuper de vous, Mademoiselle Romanesco.

\- ... Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je peux partir ?

\- Hum... Il faut encore que je fasse quelques analyses mais...

\- Non ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Maintenant !

\- ... Très bien, Mademoiselle. Je vais voir si cela est possible

C'est alors que je le vois s'incliner. Il me prend pour une princesse ? Etonnée, je regarde autour de moi : la chambre que j'occupe est sublime.

\- Attendez ! Où suis-je ? Je suis toujours à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cette pièce est beaucoup plus somptueuse que la précédente...

\- Vous êtes dans une clinique très privée, me répond-t-il, évasif

\- Peut-on ouvrir la fenêtre ? Je manque d'air !

\- Bien sûr !

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, j'entends le bruit de l'extérieur et... je reconnais ! C'est Volterra ! Nous sommes près de la grande place de Volterra ! Je connais par coeur chacun des bruits de cet endroit vu que j'ai passé mes soirées à courir après Aro, même si au final, je ne le voyais que le vendredi soir pendant une petite minute. Afin d'être certaine, je me redresse et reconnait immédiatement la place. Je le fusille du regard et lui dit :

\- C'est Volterra !

\- ... Oui...

\- Il n'y a pas de clinique privée à Volterra

\- C'est une clinique vraiment très privée. Vous êtes une des rares à y avoir accès...

\- En revanche, il y a un asile !

\- Cet endroit n'est pas un asile

\- Mais il n'est pas une clinique non plus !

\- ... Si... Ecoutez, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous

\- Non !

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à un médecin, j'ai eu mal aux fesses !

Soudain, je me rends compte que ma phrase laisse encore place à une interprétation douteuse... Je faisais référence à la piqûre de l'autre médecin mais apparemment, Carlisle n'a pas compris cela et les gens derrière la porte non plus puisque j'entends un rire tonitruant qui a grand peine à être contenu... J'entends une autre voix dire "Félix, allons" mais il est facile de dire, même à travers la porte, que cette personne a aussi très envie de rire.

J'attrape ma jambe plâtrée et je m'approche de la fenêtre. Pas de risque pour moi cette fois, je suis au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Que faites-vous ? me demande Carlisle

\- Je rentre chez moi. Et si vous essayez de m'en empêcher, je hurle au viol ! Des objections ? Non ? Parfait ! Bonne soirée !

Sur ce, j'enjambe la fenêtre et me retrouve dehors. N'habitant pas très loin, je parviens assez rapidement chez moi. Le plus gros problème, c'est que j'habite au dernier étage sans ascenseur ! J'étais déjà fatiguée mentalement, je le suis désormais physiquement. Lorsque j'arrive enfin dans mon appartement, j'entends mon téléphone fixe sonner.

\- Allô ?

\- Ana ? T'es où ?

\- Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- C'est moi, Roberto ! Je suis à l'hôpital et tu n'es plus là

\- ... Quel hôpital ?

\- Comment ça quel hôpital ? Celui où tu te trouvais ! L'hôpital des Innocents, à Florence !

\- ... Qu'as-tu pensé de mon plâtre ?

\- HAHAHAHHA ! J'ai adoré ! Il n'y a que toi pour te dessiner un pénis sur la jambe !

\- Je dois te laisser Roberto. Je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

Je n'avais pas rêvé !


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

 **Apparemment, le chapitre avec Reborn n'était pas très clair... Je pensais que davantage de personnes connaissaient ce manga, désolée :(**

 **Comme je ne savais pas comment mieux expliquer mes indices dans l'histoire, j'ai décidé de tout éclaircir ici :**

 _\- Reborn appartient à la mafia italienne (cherchez un équivalent dans l'univers de Twilight :))_

 _\- Reborn est envoyé par le parrain de la mafia pour s'occuper de l'éducation du futur parrain de la mafia (Reborn dit qu'Aro l'a envoyé)_

 _\- Reborn a une balle spéciale (celui de la dernière volonté) qui permet de nous conférer une sorte de pouvoir surhumain (... genre... un don ? :p) mais certains n'ont pas besoin de la balle pour activer ce don. Parfois, cela peut être fatal si la personne ne présente pas les conditions idéales (dans le manga, il faut avoir des regrets)_

 _\- Reborn décide de ne pas tirer sur Ana (allez, faites un effort ! L'explication est juste au-dessus ^^)_

 _\- Reborn tire sur Roberto qui se transforme en quelque chose qui effraie Ana (mais en quoi a-t-il bien pu se transformer ? Hahahahaha ! Pour info, j'avais déjà donné un GROS indice dans le deuxième chapitre pour que vous ne vous attachiez pas trop à lui)_

 **Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair. Il y a d'autres indices dans ce chapitre, à vous de les trouver :)**

 **Si le passage avec Reborn n'est toujours pas clair, dites-moi précisément ce qui bloque : je vous expliquerai sans problème :)**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Merci à** LilyDTrafalgar **et** Lythrum **pour leurs reviews :)**

* * *

Cela devient vraiment beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi ! Epuisée, je décide d'aller dormir et on verra plus tard pour la réflexion. Je n'ai fait que cela ces derniers temps et j'ai failli finir à l'asile ! Je parviens à me hisser jusqu'à mon lit où je m'effondre bruyamment. Je finis par me réveiller quelques heures plus tard : mes ronflements étaient si forts qu'ils m'ont réveillé ! C'est fort quand même ! La tête dans le coton, j'entends soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Pas envie de me lever. Dodo... Mais la personne semble avoir très envie d'entrer puisqu'elle recommence à frapper à la porte. J'hurle "Défoncez la porte" pensant avoir la paix mais je ne m'attendais pas à un "OK" d'une voix d'enfant provenant de derrière la porte puis de voir cette fameuse porte par terre, au pied d'une fillette.

... OK ! Je suppose que je suis encore en train de dormir et de faire un rêve débile. Je sens que le jour où je vais revenir à la réalité, ça va me faire un petit choc. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir suivre et de ne pas laisser ma langue fourchée. La fillette, restée au pas de la porte, dit alors :

\- Quel désordre ! Tu ne ranges jamais ?

\- Ce serait peut-être moins le bordel si tu n'avais pas défoncé la porte !

\- C'est toi qui m'as invitée à le faire

\- ... Un point pour toi...

Elle sourit. Je la regarde et constate qu'elle aussi a une peau cadavérique et est entièrement vêtue de noir. Serait-elle mon autre petite voix ? C'est fort probable vu l'exploit qu'elle vient de réussir.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

\- Fais comme chez toi

\- C'est propre, chez moi

\- Et bien range alors !

Elle semble surprise par mon audace, puis sourit. Pensait-elle réellement que j'allais m'excuser ? Pas après toutes les piques qu'elle m'a lancée ! Et puis, avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je suis sur la défensive ces derniers temps.

\- Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant une boite

\- ... Pourquoi tu m'offres du charbon ?

\- Ce n'est pas du charbon ! Ce sont des chocolats faits maison !

\- ...

\- ... OK ! Je ne suis pas douée en cuisine mais à ma décharge, cela fait plus d'un millénaire que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds !

\- Tu es très bien conservée alors ! Est-ce que le secret de ton éternelle jeunesse vient du fait que tu te terres au fin fond d'une grotte à boire de l'eau de jouvence ?

\- Je préfère les châteaux aux grottes et le sang à l'eau

\- Je te comprends. Pour l'hygiène, c'est mieux ! Quoique, quand on analyse le sang de certains, on se dit qu'il vaut mieux boire de l'eau où pullulent un grand nombre de bactéries plutôt que leur sang frelaté à l'alcool, la drogue et les MST

\- Pas faux...

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Ana, et toi ?

\- Jane

\- OK ! Et sinon, pourquoi es-tu venue chez moi ? Je veux dire : à part pour défoncer ma porte et m'offrir des chocolats carbonisés ?

\- Je suis ta nouvelle voisine et tu n'es pas obligée de manger les chocolats. C'était juste pour la politesse

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Dans ce cas, je suppose que je dois t'offrir une tasse de thé. Malheureusement, je n'ai que du thé qu'on diffuse dans de l'eau chaude, pas dans du sang. J'ai du thé rouge, ceci dit...

\- Non merci ! Je n'aime pas le sang chaud parce qu'il coagule. Quant au thé rouge, il est quand même diffusé dans de l'eau donc je préfère m'abstenir.

\- Ton copain doit galérer pour t'emmener au restaurant. Il y a des Fast Blood à Volterra ?

\- Hahahahha ! Non, et je suis célibataire... Les hommes ne voient en moi qu'une enfant

\- Moi, je t'aime bien... Tu peux revenir ici autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras : ma porte te sera toujours grande ouverte... Au sens propre comme au figuré ! Hahahahha ! Bon, blague à part, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de la réparer parce que sinon, le propriétaire va me tuer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il ne t'arrivera rien ! Je te défendrai !

\- C'est vrai ! J'oubliais que tu étais une ninja casseuse de porte

\- On dit kunoichi pour les femmes. Et en réalité, je suis un garde du corps. Mon frère et moi faisons d'ailleurs partie de l'élite !

\- Wow ! Des bodyguards chez moi ! Je me sens comme une star. Et il est où ton frère ?

\- Ici, me murmure une voix douce juste à côté de moi qui me fait sursauter.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mais... Mais depuis quand es-tu là ? Criai-je en m'adressant au frère de Jane

\- Depuis le début ! Tu es vraiment amusante Ana ! Je crois que je t'aime bien ! Au fait, je m'appelle Alec, me répond-t-il

\- ... Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque si ça continue comme ça mais à part ça, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Alec. Tu vas aussi être mon voisin ?

\- Oui, nous allons vivre tous les deux à côté de toi. Tu peux nous appeler jour et nuit, nous serons toujours là pour toi, déclara Jane

\- OK... Alors et d'une, le jour, je vais en cours à Florence et de deux, pas besoin d'un tel dévouement à mon égard même si cela me touche beaucoup

\- Tu aimes la torture ? me questionne Jane

\- Pardon ?

\- Sur ton bureau, tu as beaucoup de papiers et de notes concernant la torture, m'explique-t-elle

\- Ah ! Non, rien à voir. En fait, je voudrais peindre un tableau qui représenterait la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen-âge et ces notes m'aident à mieux comprendre comment cela se passait. Je souhaiterais que mon tableau reflète le jugement arbitraire des gens à tel point que les différentes personnes qui verront ma toile ne l'interpréteront pas de la même manière. Je voudrais pouvoir distinguer les bourreaux des victimes parmi les visiteurs. Mais ce n'est qu'un projet, je ne sais pas encore comment y parvenir. Bien sûr, si j'avais pu recueillir des témoignages, j'aurais pu réaliser le tableau en quelques heures mais je doute de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'aussi âgé ! Hahahaha !

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Jane et Alec se regardent, hochent la tête comme s'ils sont parvenus à un accord télépathique et s'installent à côté de moi, chacun sur un tabouret. Jane commence à me détailler ce qu'était la vie à cette époque tandis qu'Alec se contente de préciser certains points. A les écouter, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils ont vécu au Moyen-âge et, pis encore, qu'ils ont été jugés et brûlés vifs... J'en ai des frissons et les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à m'imaginer la scène. Pourtant, c'est ridicule puisqu'ils sont là, aujourd'hui, au XXIème siècle, en chair et en os. Maudite sensibilité d'artiste ! Je ne parviens même pas à faire la différence entre le réel et l'imaginaire ! En tout cas, leur histoire m'inspire fortement car je prends mon crayon et commence à faire un croquis de mon tableau. Comme d'habitude, je laisse ma main décider pour moi, en espérant toutefois qu'elle ne dessine pas Roberto cette fois ! Enfin, ce n'est pas très grave ! Aro n'est pas là et ni Jane, ni Alec ne connaissent Roberto. "Huhuhu ! Que tu crois !" ricane ma petite voix, celle de l'adulte. Grrr... Celle-là, si seulement je pouvais la faire taire ! "Hahahaha ! T'as vu leur tête ! On dirait qu'ils ont avalé une couleuvre !" rit mon autre petite voix, celle de l'enfant. Je regarde Jane et Alec, ils ont l'air choqués... et inquiets. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon tableau avant qu'Alec ne me l'enlève et parte avec sa soeur et mon tableau. Oups ! Je crois que ma main a encore fait des siennes ! D'après le peu que j'ai vu, j'étais sur le bucher, solidement attachée et heureusement, pas encore brûlée. Alec, Jane et même Aro gisaient au sol, ainsi que d'autres inconnus dont certains me sont pourtant familiers... Et évidemment, Roberto était debout tenant fièrement une torche enflammée dans la main...

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas consulter un psy... Ca commence à être très grave là ! Mais est-ce que je ne vais pas finir à l'asile ? Tout de même, ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps est loin d'être normal... Bon, et si j'allais d'abord m'excuser auprès de Jane et Alec ? Ils avaient l'air sérieusement secoués par mon tableau et honnêtement, je les comprends ! Ce sont mes nouveaux voisins et je les peins, morts, massacrés alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis une heure... Tu parles d'une super voisine ! Eux qui étaient si gentils et qui voulaient me protéger... Ca me donne envie de pleurer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ces derniers temps ? Je fais tout de travers ! C'est catastrophe sur catastrophe !

Je me lève et me dirige péniblement vers l'appartement de mes voisins mais personne ne me répond. Sont-ils descendus ou bien refusent-ils de m'ouvrir ? S'ils sont descendus, ce sont de vrais ninjas car je ne les ai pas du tout entendus descendre l'escalier et pourtant, il est tellement vieux qu'il craque à chacun de mes pas ! Ou alors, est-ce parce que je suis trop lourde ? Me rappelant que je fais du XS pour 1m65, je refuse cette explication. Je regarde alors l'escalier et je réfléchis. Descendre va me demander beaucoup d'efforts et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont allés. Par ailleurs, ma porte est toujours cassée et étalée au sol. C'est une invitation au cambriolage que de laisser mon appartement sans surveillance. D'un autre côté, je n'ai aucun objet précieux et je ne me vois pas restée tranquillement chez moi alors que j'ai agi de manière si misérable. Enfin, pas moi, ma main mais comment leur expliquer cela ? Finalement, je devrais peut-être partir à la recherche d'un psy ?

J'attrape l'annuaire et commence à regarder les noms des différents psychiatres exerçant à Volterra. L'un d'entre eux attire mon attention : Marcus Volturi, Palazzio dei Priori. Tout d'un coup, je me demande si je n'étais pas au Palazzio dei Priori tout à l'heure, enfin il y a plusieurs heures, puisque je voyais la grande place. Et si je lui téléphonais ? Ce serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais quelque chose me dit, ou plutôt mon insupportable petite voix me dit que c'est une bonne idée. Je me mords la lèvre, hésitant sur ce que je dois faire, puis décide d'appeler : j'en ai assez de cette vie de folle ! Il est temps de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire !


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou,**

 **Je suis contente que les indices du chapitre 6 (avec Reborn) soient désormais clairs pour tout le monde :)**

 **Merci à LilyDTrafalgar et à SnowWhite pour leurs reviews qui, comme d'habitude, me font énormément plaisir.**

 _Je dois vous préciser que le rating de l'histoire va bientôt changer (en T ou M) car il va y avoir des morts (et ça risque d'être violent et sanglant) :(_

 _Si parmi les lecteurs, certains préfèrent que j'évite, merci de me le dire MAINTENANT comme cela, je trouverai une autre solution à temps et je resterai avec un rating T._

 _En revanche, passé ce chapitre, il sera trop tard...Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est court justement pour me permettre de réorienter l'histoire.  
_

 _Le prochain chapitre ne sera donc pas pour tout de suite, afin de vous laisser le temps de réagir._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors que je compose le numéro du Dr Volturi, j'ai l'impression de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. A cette pensée, mes deux petites voix éclatent de rire dans ma tête, en même temps qu'une femme me répond :

\- Palazzio dei Priori, Gianna j'écoute ?

\- ... Hein ? Ah ! Oui, pardon ! Je voudrais parler au Dr Marcus Volturi, svp... Je crois qu'il faudrait que je le consulte ... RAPIDEMENT ! dis-je en me concentrant un maximum car les rires de mes petites voix me perturbent.

\- C'est de la part de qui ?

\- Romanesco, Ana Romanesco

\- Comme le chou ?

A ces mots, mes petites voix, qui continuaient allégrement de rire, augmentent encore en intensité. Bon sang, qu'elles sont bêtes ! Le pire, c'est que leur fou rire est contagieux. Pourtant, cette remarque sur mon nom de famille ne devrait pas me faire rire mais c'est plus fort que moi : je me souviens de la tête d'Aro lorsque je lui avais dit cela ! Je me mords la lèvre, ferme les yeux très fort et m'enfonce les ongles dans la peau pour ne pas rire à mon tour et je parviens à grand peine à murmurer un "Oui" plein d'émotions. La dame me demande de ne pas quitter car elle va voir quand le docteur a un créneau de libre. Par pitié, faites vite ! "C'est vrai ! Ana est déjà dans la gueule du loup, alors vous ne voulez pas qu'elle ait la tête dans le chou ! HAHAHAHAHAHA". Ok, là, c'est trop ! J'explose de rire ! Je sais, c'est stupide mais je n'y peux rien si leur rire est si communicatif. Je commence à rire, à rire et encore à rire que j'en pleure et que je tombe par terre. Aie ma jambe ! Mais je continue à les entendre rire et cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon fou rire. HAHAHAHAHHA ! Pitié ! Achevez-moi ! Je me tiens le ventre tant j'ai des crampes à force de rire mais je ne parviens pas à me calmer. Finalement, je raccroche le téléphone car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que je suis en train d'avoir un énorme fou rire... TOUTE SEULE ! Surtout que j'ignore totalement pourquoi je ris.

C'est alors que soudain, mes petites voix se taisent, d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas très bien même si je suis plutôt reconnaissante que cela se calme enfin... jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

\- Euh... Ana ? T'es sûre que ça va ?

\- ... ROBERTO !

\- ... Ouais... Tout va bien ? T'avais l'air de te faire un méga trip toute seule là !

\- Ah... Euh... Oui... C'est parce que... j'étais au téléphone et... La femme a dit quelque chose de très drôle... Et j'ai réussi à me retenir tant que je l'avais au téléphone mais après...

\- Ah cool ! Tu me rassures ! J'ai cru que tu étais devenue complètement folle. Il faut dire qu'après mon dernier appel, tu avais l'air bizarre...

\- ... Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps... Et au fait, que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, bien sûr ! Tu as disparu comme une voleuse ! Et je voulais qu'on aille boire un verre ! Tu me l'avais promis !

Je regarde Roberto avec stupéfaction. C'est vrai ! Je lui ai promis ce verre et depuis, toute ma vie est devenue bizarre... Si je vais boire un verre avec lui, ma vie redeviendra-t-elle normale ? Mes petites voix hurlent dans ma tête qu'il ne faut pas que j'y aille mais à bien y réfléchir, depuis le début, elles crient à chaque fois qu'il est question de Roberto. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas très envie de descendre les escaliers. J'ai déjà une jambe dans le plâtre, cela me suffit.

\- Oh ! Tu l'as enlevé ? me demande Roberto surpris

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ton pénis ! Dommage, je trouvais ça marrant moi ! Bon allez, viens, je t'emmène !

\- ... J'ai peur des escaliers...

\- T'inquiète ! Je te porte !

Ni une, ni deux, il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume ! Evidemment, je rougis. Il faut avouer que Roberto est quand même bel homme, pas autant qu'Aro certes mais tout de même... Il remarque mon état et sourit de toutes ses dents. A ma grande surprise, j'en ai des frissons. Son sourire, d'habitude sympathique, me semble subitement carnassier... Etrangement, je me souviens subitement de mon tableau et commence à m'inquiéter. Du calme ! Je vais aller boire un verre, pas être brûlée vive... Pourtant, je sens une peur panique grimper en moi. Stop ! Il faut arrêter ! Stop !

\- Roberto... Roberto, stp ! Ramènes-moi chez moi !

\- QUOI ? Tu plaisantes là j'espère !

Son ton est agressif et j'ai peur. "Mens-lui ! Vite ! Gagne du temps ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tes enfants vont venir te sauver !" me rassure ma petite voix, version adulte. ... Mes enfants ? Euh... Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été un jour enceinte et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire patienter Roberto dix-huit ans, tout en lui faisant faux-bond pour aller me reproduire ailleurs, afin que mes enfants viennent me sauver ! Enfin, n'ayant pas de meilleure stratégie en tête, je lui mens donc :

\- C'est parce que... parce que... Je ne me suis pas changée ! Regarde ! J'ai les mêmes vêtements depuis... Je ne sais plus trop quand...

\- Ah ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Cela ne me dérange pas ! Me dit-il tout en continuant de dévaler l'escalier

\- Mais moi, cela me dérange ! Je ne me suis même pas faite jolie !

\- Tu es toujours jolie... Pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour cela ! répond-t-il machinalement tout en accélérant et en s'apprêtant à franchir la porte de l'immeuble

\- MAIS JE VEUX ME FAIRE BELLE POUR TOI ! Hurlai-je subitement

A ces mots, Roberto me regarde médusé, ainsi que la totalité des gens présents. Oui, bon, ok ! J'ai encore dérapé mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Il allait m'emmener... boire un verre ! OK ! Dis comme ça, j'ai encore plus l'air d'une folle ! En tout cas, ma réaction a l'air d'avoir fonctionné car Roberto éclate subitement de rire et accepte de me ramener dans mon appartement. Je le fais attendre dehors mais étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de porte, je ne peux pas m'enfuir de toute façon. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de fenêtre dans ma salle de bains pour m'enfuir comme dans les films d'actions ? D'un autre côté, je suis au dernier étage avec une jambe dans le plâtre donc, pour les figures acrobatiques, je vais m'abstenir, je pense !

J'essaie de passer le plus de temps possible à choisir ma tenue mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements alors le choix est vite fait. En revanche, je prends mon temps sous la douche, en réfléchissant à ce que je peux faire pour le faire patienter. Je décide de me laver les cheveux et de les boucler. J'entends Roberto qui commence à grommeler. Oups ! J'attrape vite mon eyeliner avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte. Je lui ouvre en lui disant que j'ai presque fini. Il me regarde et semble ravi, même si je ne saurai dire si c'est par ma tenue ou si c'est juste parce qu'il va enfin pouvoir m'emmener.

Le stress regrimpe à nouveau et je trouve une nouvelle parade : les chaussures ! Avec ma jambe dans le plâtre, impossible de mettre des hauts talons et une robe sans hauts talons, c'est moche ! Il me jette un regard noir qui me fait trembler et je le rassure en lui disant que je vais faire vite mais à ce moment-là, mes gardes du corps arrivent. Non, dix-huit ans n'ont pas défilé en une heure, ce sont tout simplement Jane et Alec qui sont revenus !

* * *

 **Rappel : n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous acceptez que je change de rating ou si vous voulez que cela continue à être rating K.**

 **Pour vous aider dans votre choix, voici les deux scénarios que j'ai imaginés :**

 **\- rating T/M : une dizaine de morts décapités, Ana sombre définitivement dans la folie et Aro va avoir beaucoup de mal à lui rendre sa raison. Fiction profonde mais sombre. Cela ne durera pas qu'un seul chapitre mais tout le reste de la fiction**

 **\- rating K : la partie Ricardo se terminera dans le prochain chapitre pour permettre une nouvelle partie davantage concentrée sur Ana et Aro. Aro va galérer pour séduire Ana. Ana restera telle qu'elle et il y aura une happy end.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello à tous,

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une **note importante : j'ai décidé d'arrêter de publier sur Fanfiction.**

Je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire car j'adore ça mais je ne partagerai plus mes histoires car attendre en permanence les trop rares réactions des lecteurs m'a épuisée, déprimée et écoeurée. Je ne vous en veux pas et je remercie chaleureusement LilyDTrafalgar et ma petite SnowWhite qui m'ont laissé une review à chaque chapitre, ainsi que les quelques lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un message sur un chapitre.

Pas de panique : je vais faire les choses bien ! Il ne serait pas juste que je punisse celles qui m'ont soutenue. Je vais donc finir cette histoire (ainsi qu'Aro et Sulpicia). En revanche, je vais l'écourter grandement car je n'ai pas envie de me faire du mal. Ainsi, le prochain chapitre (que j'essaierai de poster avant dimanche soir) sera le dernier. Je vais vous faire une fin correcte, sans doute moins bien que ce qui était prévu à la base mais ce sera quand même une fin.

En ce qui concerne Aro et Sulpicia (mon autre fiction inachevée), je ne parviendrai pas à la finir en un chapitre donc il y aura soit plusieurs chapitres (le moins possible), soit un seul mais très très long. On verra comment je me sentirai.

Je ne retirerai pas mes histoires : ce que j'ai mis à disposition restera à disposition. Je crois au partage, moi !

Voilà pour l'information. Pour les auteures que je lis, je continuerai à vous laisser des reviews (je n'ai pas l'intention de supprimer mon compte).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente soirée.

PS : la suite (et fin de l'histoire) sera rating K. Merci encore une fois à LilyDTrafalgar et SnowWhite de m'avoir donné leur avis !


	11. Chapter 11

Ouf ! La cavalerie est arrivée ! Me voici enfin sauvée ! Enfin, j'espère... Par contre, je me sens un peu de trop dans cette atmosphère tendue. Roberto sourit de toutes ses dents, comme pour provoquer Jane et Alec. Néanmoins, vu comme il me broie la main, je pense qu'il n'est pas très rassuré. Quant à "mes enfants", Jane le regarde comme si elle se réjouissait à l'idée de l'exploser tandis qu'Alec remarque ma main meurtrie et fait la grimace. Ouf ! Il y en a au moins un qui pense à moi ! Personne ne parle cependant. Etant donné les récents événements totalement fous qui me sont arrivés ces derniers temps, je m'attends à tout, y compris voir sortir Dean Winchester de mon armoire, en sous-vêtements et en train de crier "Pudding" (NDLA : référence à Supernatural pour celles qui ne savent pas).

Me remémorant la scène, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un fou rire en regardant mon armoire. Roberto relâche enfin sa pression sur ma pauvre main : quelle poigne ! Pas besoin d'entraînement pour lui : lorsque sa femme accouchera, c'est ELLE qui aura les phalanges brisées ! Jane et Alec me regardent, se regardent, haussent les épaules et se refocalisent sur Roberto ! Eh, mais c'est très vexant ça ! Enfin, Roberto prend la parole :

\- Salut ! Ana et moi, nous allons boire un verre en amoureux ! Vous n'êtes pas invités, désolé !

\- Ana ne va nulle part, dit Jane

\- Ana reste avec nous, ajoute Alec

\- Ana est ici, précisai-je car il me semble qu'ils m'ont complètement oubliée

Cette fois, Jane, Alec et Roberto me regardent, se regardent... et haussent les épaules en continuant leur discussion. Eh, mais je vais vraiment finir par être vexée moi !

\- Tu sais ce que te réserve Maître Aro si tu touches à sa femme, n'est-ce pas ? demande Alec à Roberto

Wait ! What ? "Maître" Aro ? Sa femme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces histoires ?

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas toucher à la mienne ! Je ne fais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! répond Roberto sur la défensive

HEIN ? Aro est marié et a couché avec la femme de Roberto ? Mais c'est quoi ce pauvre type dont je suis tombée amoureuse ? Ah bravo Ana ! Tu as vraiment le don pour choisir tes amoureux ! Attendez, qu'a dit Roberto ensuite ? Rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Il va donc coucher avec la femme d'Aro ? OK... ET EN QUOI CA ME CONCERNE ?

\- Massimo a donné son accord ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, déclare Jane à Roberto

Massimo ? Mais qu'est-ce que Massimo vient faire dans cette histoire ? Et pourquoi Massimo serait d'accord pour qu'Aro couche avec la femme de Roberto ? Et, encore une fois, en quoi ça me concerne ? Exaspérée par ma transparence et par mes questions toujours sans réponse, je décide d'intervenir :

\- Bon, écoutez les enfants ! J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu ! Alors vous allez jouer dehors et vous me laissez tranquille, d'accord ?

A nouveau, ils me regardent tous les trois, ils se regardent et haussent leurs épaules. OK, là, j'explose !

\- Ah c'est comme ça, hein ? Très bien ! Vous avez gagné ! On va aller voir Aro tous les trois et croyez-moi, cette histoire va vite être résolue ! Parce que j'en ai assez, vous m'entendez, ASSEZ !

\- Wow ! Ana s'est transformée en Vésuve ! s'émerveille Alec

\- C'est assez réussi, commente Jane

\- Hahahaha ! Pas mal ma jolie ! On y croirait presque ! se moque Roberto

OK, vous ne me respectez pas ? Vous allez voir ! J'attrape Roberto par l'oreille et je la lui tourne si fort qu'il se met à genoux et grimace de douleur. Jane et Alec sifflent d'admiration et, bien que je rougisse sous le compliment, je me resaissis et je leur lance mon regard de tueuse : maintenant, ils vont m'obéir ! J'hurle :

\- Chez Aro, tout de suite !

\- Aie, aie, aie ! Ana, peux-tu stp lâcher mon oreille ? me supplie Roberto

\- Non ! Jane, devant, tu nous conduis ! Alec, derrière nous, tu nous suis ! Roberto, porte-moi ! Je n'ai pas le courage de descendre ces maudits escaliers avec mon plâtre !

\- Oui Madame ! répondirent les trois concernés d'un ton solennel

Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Qui eut cru que je devrais en arriver à ces extrémités pour obtenir un peu de respect ? Au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, je réfléchis : il me semble avoir déjà vu Jane et Alec auparavant. Mais où ? Tant de choses se sont produites ces derniers temps que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser mais je suis sûre et certaine que je les connais. C'est lorsqu'on passe près de l'endroit où je peignais Aro autrefois que les souvenirs resurgissent ! Aro ! Ils étaient avec Aro ! Mais pourquoi ? Je me souviens alors que Jane s'est présentée à moi en tant que garde du corps et qu'elle a appelé Aro "Maître". Les enfants seraient-ils les gardes du corps d'Aro ? Mais pourquoi un professeur aurait-il besoin de gardes du corps ? Quoique... Maître, c'est peut-être l'appellation qu'on donne aux professeurs chez elle ? Personnellement, j'appelais aussi mon instituteur "Maître" mais c'était à la maternelle. Et puis, je ne savais pas défoncer une porte... Dommage, d'ailleurs !

Alors que nous nous dirigeons au château, je ne comprends toujours pas. C'est lorsque nous entrons DANS le château que de nouvelles idées me viennent. Aro est en réalité le seigneur de Volterra et il a utilisé son droit de cuissage sur la femme de Roberto... Mais cela ne se fait plus depuis le Moyen-âge ça ! Il faut que je pense à me mettre à jour ! Bon alors quoi ?

\- Gianna, murmure Roberto amoureusement en contemplant une magnifique femme brune à la peau bronzée et aux yeux verts.

\- Roberto ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et qui est cette fille que tu tiens dans tes bras ? le questionne la dénommée Gianna en me fusillant du regard. Tout doux la belle, je suis plâtrée !

\- Jalouse ? la taquine Roberto

\- Pfff ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu l'as vue ? Elle ressemble à un coton tige !

Immédiatement, je me redresse et je la fusille du regard. Cela ne me gêne pas qu'on compare ma peau à un cachet d'aspirine parce que les gens sont contents d'en trouver et se sentent soulagés après. Mais un coton tige ? C'est dégoûtant ! Je refuse de nettoyer l'intérieur des oreilles des gens ! Beurk ! Apparemment, mon regard lui fait de l'effet car elle se retrouve par terre à se tordre de douleur. Je ne me savais pas aussi impressionnante. Etrangement, elle prononce le nom de "Jane" alors que celle-ci l'observe avec un grand sourire, à mes côtés.

\- Arrête ! Ne touche pas à ma femme ! hurle Roberto, ce qui me fait sursauter

\- Elle n'est pas ta femme ! Je l'ai donnée à Aro, dit une voix calme derrière moi

\- MASSIMO ! m'écriai-je, surprise de le voir dans un tel endroit

\- Salut Ana. Tu vas bien ? me répond-t-il en souriant

\- Tu... Tu es sérieux là ? Tu me demandes comment je vais ? Je vais te le dire moi, comment je vais ! Je suis folle de rage et même, folle tout court ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? J'étais heureuse dans ma petite vie et du jour au lendemain, il ne m'arrive que des catastrophes ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- ... Parce qu'Aro m'a fait venir

\- Pourquoi ? Quel lien a-t-il avec toi ? Et pourquoi dis-tu que tu as donné cette fille à Aro ? C'est la femme de Roberto, c'est ça ? Et l'épouse d'Aro, elle en dit quoi ? Ca ne la gêne pas que son mari utilise son droit de cuissage sur d'autres ?

\- ... Ana, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

\- COMPRIS QUOI ? Massimo, si tu ne t'expliques pas TOUT DE SUITE, je te préviens : JE TE MORDS !

\- Ca, c'est bien la femme de Maître Aro ! s'écrièrent Jane et Alec très enthousiastes

\- La... La femme... D'Aro ? WHAT ? ARO ! ICI ! AU PIED ! hurlai-je, prête à démolir le château

\- Ma douce Ana, j'apprécierais assez que tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, m'annonce Aro survenu de nulle part.

Immédiatement, il me vole des bras de Roberto pour me prendre dans les siens et commence à détailler ma tenue. Vu son regard, j'ai l'impression que je lui plais beaucoup. Je rougis puis me reprends ! Pas si vite l'animal ! Tu ne vas pas gagner de cette façon !

\- Explique-toi ! Et je te conseille d'être clair et de ne rien oublier ! le menaçai-je

\- Soit... Je suis Aro Volturi, le Roi des Vampires. Jane et Alec sont mes enfants et toi, tu es ma future femme.

\- ... T'es sérieux là ? l'interrompai-je

\- Oui mais si tu me coupes tout le temps pour des détails, je ne parviendrai jamais à finir mon histoire, me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire tandis que je le fusille du regard, puis rougis.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ? Aro continue comme si de rien n'était, même s'il semble très flatté par l'effet qu'il me fait :

\- Massimo est le chef d'un clan ancien mais puissant de loup-garou. Gianna est sa fille et Roberto devait être son gendre.

\- Hahahaha ! Cette fille est une boule de poils et après, elle m'insulte en me comparant à un coton tige ? éclatai-je de rire

\- Ana... TTTTT... soupire Aro

\- Pardon... m'excusai-je sans pouvoir empêcher ce sourire victorieux de se former sur mes lèvres

\- Les loups-garou ont tous été massacrés par nos soins, à l'exception du clan de Massimo qui continuait de résister. Voulant cesser ces combats inutiles, nos clans respectifs décidèrent que le mariage était la meilleure solution. Etant le seul Roi non marié, je devais épouser Gianna mais, alors que je me rendais à la rencontre de ma future femme, je t'ai découvert et je t'ai vue me peindre. J'ai compris que mon âme soeur, c'était toi. Toutefois, pour le bien de nos clans, je devais me consacrer à Gianna. J'ai donc agi comme si je ne t'avais pas remarquée et je me suis fiancée à Gianna.

\- QUOI ? hurlai-je

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de contact intime, m'informe rapidement Aro, pensant que c'est cela qui m'a choquée. Mais, le mariage approchant, j'ai eu envie de te parler, d'en savoir plus sur toi. C'est pourquoi je t'ai félicitée sur ton travail et j'ai lu dans tes pensées. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te préciser que je suis télépathe !

\- ...

\- Savoir que tu avais accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Roberto m'a rendu fou ! J'en ai parlé à Massimo et lui ai annoncé que j'allais devenir professeur dans ton école pour le surveiller. Massimo savait que tu étais mon âme soeur et, chez les loups-garou comme chez les vampires, il est interdit de toucher aux âmes soeurs des autres ! Voulant empêcher une nouvelle guerre d'avoir lieu, Massimo m'a aidé. Ah j'oubliais mon amour : tu as un don exceptionnel ! Ces fameuses petites voix en sont la manifestation. La voix de la petite fille est ton interaction avec le passé tandis que la voix d'adulte est ton interaction avec le futur. En gros, tu peux voir l'avenir et modifier des événements dans le temps, que ce soit dans le passé ou le futur. Voilà pourquoi tu es tombée de l'escalier. Ton don t'a permis de savoir qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'approches de Roberto et il t'a faite tomber de l'escalier pour que tu restes loin de lui.

\- ...

\- Tu dessinais Roberto parce qu'il représentait un danger imminent. D'ailleurs, si tu avais fait plus attention à tes oeuvres, tu aurais remarqué que tu lui avais donné une apparence un peu plus lupine que son apparence humaine habituelle, en le dessinant avec des oreilles décollées par exemple. Je dois admettre que ma réaction n'a pas été particulièrement intelligente mais je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses t'intéresser à un autre que moi. Lorsque tu es tombée de l'escalier, j'ai lu dans tes pensées et c'est là que j'ai compris pour tes pouvoirs. En revanche, tu m'as complètement déconcerté à ton réveil à l'hôpital. J'ai fait venir par la suite un médecin vampire pour qu'il s'occupe de toi et que tu sois en sécurité ici à Volterra mais tu t'es enfuie. J'ai alors demandé à mes enfants de veiller sur toi, leur mère.

\- ...

\- Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Des questions ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire angélique

\- ... Aro... Je crois que... JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER ! hurlai-je en lui serrant le cou

\- Quoi ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il d'un air innocent

\- Tu es sérieux là ? Tu m'as manipulée ! Tu ne pouvais pas me dire tout simplement : "bonjour, vous êtes mon âme soeur mais je ne peux pas vous aimer parce que j'ai des devoirs royaux à accomplir"? J'aurais compris !

\- Vraiment ? Oh mon amour ! Je suis si heureux de t'avoir pour femme ! Tu es si compréhensive !

\- Ouh là ! Tout doux Roméo ! Pas question que je t'aime ou que je t'épouse !

\- Quoi ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il d'un air innocent

\- Arrête avec ton air de chien battu, je résiste mal ! Et tu es gonflé de me demander pourquoi ! Je suis contre la polygamie, voilà pourquoi ! D'ailleurs Massimo, je ne te félicite pas ! Sérieusement, tu n'as pas d'autre moyen pour obtenir la paix que de vendre ton enfant au premier venu ?

\- Eh ! C'est insultant ! se vexent Aro et Massimo tandis que Roberto jubile

\- Et toi, Roberto ! Sérieusement, tu te trouves malin ? Tu es fier de toi ? Jouer avec les sentiments d'une jeune fille innocente jusqu'à ce qu'elle se blesse et devienne complètement folle ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une boule de poils qui n'a même pas de répartie !

\- Eh ! tente Gianna

\- Assis ! Pas bougé ! lui ordonnai-je tandis que "mes enfants" me regardent avec une admiration certaine

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? risque Roberto

\- Exagérer ? Moi ? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'avez fait vivre ? Il y a même un homme qui m'a dessiné un pénis sur la jambe ! UN PENIS ! D'ailleurs, qui était cet homme ? Un loup garou ou un vampire ?

\- Non, lui, c'était juste un humain un peu excentrique, m'informe calmement Aro

\- ... Quoi qu'il en soit, MASSIMO, tu vas laisser ta fille épouser Roberto, enfin, si elle le souhaite.

\- Oui, je le veux, répond Giana souriante avant de se précipiter dans les bras de Roberto et de l'embrasser langoureusement

\- Beurk ! Quant à votre traité, vous avez prouvé que vous pouviez travailler ensemble alors plutôt que de vous faire la guerre, devenez alliés ! Vous ne craindrez plus rien ni personne, d'accord Massimo ?

\- Oui !

\- ARO ! Il n'est pas question que je t'épouse et que je devienne mère, même si j'adore Jane et Alec.

\- Hum... Et si je te faisais un beau cadeau de mariage ? semble réfléchir Aro

\- Je ne suis pas à vendre !

\- Dommage... Je pensais justement t'offrir un Michelangelo absolument unique

\- Mi... Michelangelo ? Tu as un Michelangelo chez toi ?

\- Un seul ? Bien sûr que non ! J'en ai des centaines, ainsi que des Botticelli, Vermeer...

\- EPOUSE-MOI ! m'exclamai-je

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas... Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas à vendre... me répond Aro tout souriant

\- Aro... le menaçai-je

\- Soit, soit... Face à autant d'insistance, je ne peux qu'abdiquer ! décréte-t-il en riant

C'est ainsi que, quelques mois plus tard, je me retrouve mariée, avec deux enfants plus âgés que moi et deux autres en route. Des jumeaux ! Aro me l'a annoncé grâce à ses oreilles vampiriques qui ont clairement entendu deux coeurs battre. J'espère que ce sont bien des jumeaux et pas un enfant avec deux coeurs... Quoique... Je m'en moque, je l'aimerai quand même ! Je suis heureuse ! Mes petites voix viennent me tenir compagnie de temps en temps, Massimo est devenu mon professeur particulier et j'ai encore fait d'énormes progrès en art, ma maison est un véritable musée et mon mari ... Eh bien... Mon mari, c'est Aro Volturi !


End file.
